


Who Is Afraid Of The Dark?

by LinkCat



Series: All The Elements [2]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Dark Character, F/F, F/M, Good versus Evil, M/M, Multi, Protective Family, Protective Siblings, afraid of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: Life for the trolls has been peaceful, but the peace isn’t going to last. Will they all survive the darkness that is coming for them?





	1. An Exciting Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of All the Elements. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> New elements! I also have an element key for easy reference.
> 
> New:
> 
> Imitation: This troll can control elements of anyone that they touch. This only lasts for half an hour and is not a strong elemental power. They are very rare because most colonies kill them due to their ability being weak. Their wings are large and strong, which makes up for not having an element of their own.
> 
> Poison: This troll can control poisons of all kinds. They can produce poison and can make their saliva poisonous. They’re semi-common, but many of them do not survive infancy, because of poisoning their own parents or their parents abandon them to protect themselves. They have insect like wings.
> 
> Smoke: This troll can control and make smoke. They are rare and are only born from parents that are fire and water trolls, or fire and atmosphere trolls. They have water troll like wings that are fireproof.
> 
> Jewel: This troll can sense were precious stones are and are like earth trolls. They can make their skin hard and can control precious stones. Their wings are feathered, and shine like diamonds.
> 
> Lava: This troll can control lava and molten rock. Like Smoke trolls, they are rare. They come from parents whom are earth and fire. Their wings are dragon like and are fireproof.
> 
> Reference key:
> 
> All trolls have wings. Their wings are different depending on their element. The feather colors coordinate with their hair colors. There are three types of wings. Feathered wings, bug wings, and bat/dragon wings.
> 
> Water- The trolls can heal using water. Their feathers are round in shape and are waterproof. They are masterful swimmers and are even able to stay underwater for long periods of time. They can make water at will, unless the area around them is completely dry.
> 
> Fire- The troll is fireproof. Their wings are shaped like dragon wings. They can make fire at will, unless the area around them is too wet.
> 
> Lightning- The troll can conduct electricity. Their wings are sharp feathers. They can kill larger predators if they are caught by simply electrocuting them. 
> 
> Ice- The troll can survive extremely cold temperatures and prefers them. Their wings are feathered, and able to keep form even when frozen. They can make a snowstorm at will.
> 
> Earth- The troll can manipulate the earth around them. Their wings are insect like in appearance and are able to become strong like stone. These trolls can manipulate anything that comes from the earth, including rock, mud, marble, and metals.
> 
> Atmosphere (Air)- The troll can manipulate the air. Their wings are feathered, with extra down to help with lift and to keep them warm when they are in higher elevations. These trolls can control windstorms. If they work together with a water troll, they can make rainstorms, and with a lightning and water troll they can make thunderstorms and tornadoes.
> 
> Darkness (Spirits)- A dark spirit troll can control how dark a room is and is able to communicate with the dead. Their wings are like bat wings. They are extremely rare and dangerous if they have evil tendencies.
> 
> Light (Spirits)- Light trolls can control the light in the room and is able to sense auras and spirts of the living. Their wings are angelic in appearance. They are generally peaceful and try to avoid conflict.
> 
> Energy- These trolls can give and take energy at will. They’re the fairies of the troll world. Their wings are insect like and are shaped like fairy wings. They can move quickly if needed and are generally very hyper.
> 
> Glitter- These trolls can make and manipulate glitter. Their wings are like butterfly wings. Most glitter manipulated trolls are covered in glitter, including their hair, and generally have no desire to wear clothing.
> 
> Music- These trolls can conduct music at will. Their wings are insect like and are sharp at the tip. Their voices are so beautiful, that they are desired by most colonies for their beautiful songs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity and Poppy celebrate their birthdays.

Eight peaceful years had passed since Branch gave birth to Clarity. In that time frame, Branch, Poppy, Stream, and Harper had welcomed three more babies. Poppy had a baby girl with Stream, who was pink with two-toned magenta and capri blue hair six years earlier. Her name was Peony and she was a fire trolling. Stream had a baby boy with Branch five years earlier. He was periwinkle with royal blue hair. His name was Zen. He was a light trolling. Harper had a baby boy with Stream two years earlier. He was yellow, with multicolored rainbow hair. His name was Sunny, and he was an energy trolling. Smidge, Basil, and Dark had three more children. Dark had a baby dwarf sized boy seven years earlier. He was a chimera. He was half black like Dark, sans glitter, on his right with a light blue eye. His left side was dark teal, with dark blue hair and a dark blue eye. He was able to control both earth and dark elements. He was named Obsidian. Smidge had a baby girl with Dark, six years earlier. She was dwarf sized, had yellow glittery skin, dark blue eyes, and black hair. She was a lightning trolling. She was named Daisy. Basil had a baby boy with Dark four years earlier. He looked like a glittery version of Basil. He was an earth trolling. He was named Aquamarine. Sky, Satin, and Chenille had two more babies. Satin had a set of twins five years earlier and almost died having them. They were conjoined by the hair. They were a set of identical twin boys. They looked like Sky. They were water trollings and were named Ocean and Sea. Rose and Biggie had two more babies. Rose had a six-year-old boy who looked like Biggie but was average sized like Rose. He was a music trolling and was named Unity. They had another girl three years earlier. She was purple, with light pink hair. She was named Tulip. She was an atmosphere trolling. Rose and Biggie had married Fern. Horizon and Sprout were now a part of their family. Fern was pregnant with her first baby with Biggie. Snow and Creek had a baby five years earlier. They had welcomed their first girl. She was light purple with capri blue and white two-toned hair. Her name was Lavender. She was an ice trolling. Snow was heavily pregnant with her fourth child.

Poppy gathered her family by a firepit this time. She wanted everyone to roast marshmallows and make smores. She was twenty-nine years old and her daughter Clarity turned eight years old. She watched as their families and friends gathered to celebrate their birthdays.

Clarity was a peaceful trolling. As soon as she saw her aunt Rose, she ran over and pushed her wheelchair towards the fire pit. “How are you feeling today auntie Rose?” She knew that Rose’s health was not well.

“I’m tired today young one. Come sit in my lap and cuddle.” Rose said weakly. She was dying, and she knew it. She was thin and looked sickly. Everyone knew her time would come soon. They still made sure she went to anything she wanted to go to. She had already outlived her expected death by over ten years.

Biggie was quiet when he had pushed Rose’s chair towards the firepit. He let Clarity take over. He didn’t want Rose to go. She wasn’t well at all. He was so worried about her.

Once her chair was parked, Clarity crawled into Rose’s chair and cuddled into her. She had a worried look on her face. She had been keeping Rose alive lately by using some of her own light element. She knew she wasn’t going to be able to keep her there much longer.

Rose began to sing. She was immediately joined by her older siblings. She smiled as Basil grabbed her chair and danced with her. She giggled and closed her eyes. She was twenty-seven years old and had felt so much love in her life. She was so glad she summoned enough energy to come.

Everyone began to dance and celebrate.

Poppy smiled and danced with Branch. She giggled as he held her close and moved in rhythm with her. She kissed him and touched noses with him. “You’re a great dancer Branch.”

“Don’t say that too loud. You might make Stream jealous.” He winked and spun her around. He held her hand and laughed when she was stolen from him.

“May I have this dance?” Harper took her wife away and began to dance with her.

Poppy giggled and danced with her wife.

Stream took Branch’s hand and held him close. He stole a kiss, and then began to dance with him too.

“If we keep this up, Snow is going to dance her baby out.” Creek chuckled and danced with his wife. He wasn’t moving her as fast as the beat, but she was due to have her baby at any time. He didn’t want to cause his wife extra discomfort.

“I don’t think she’ll mind.” Basil clapped his hands and smiled. He was having fun.

Obsidian walked over to Symphony and whispered into her ear. “Let’s go scare uncle Sky.”

Symphony giggled and nodded.

Obsidian made the area around them dark and guided Symphony towards Sky.

“Dark!” Smidge snapped and looked around. She couldn’t see a thing.

“It’s not me this time.” Dark walked towards his naughty boy.

Clarity closed her eyes and made the light come back. She overpowered Obsidian’s darkness.

“No fair!” Obsidian plopped on his bottom and crossed his arms. “That’s cheating!”

“Don’t do that Obsidian. It’s scary for some of the trollings. They’re afraid of the dark.” Dark hugged his son and had him look up. “I know you’re just trying to be a prankster, but there is a time and a place.”

“Why did the music stop?” Warrior walked towards Branch. He stumbled on his feet a little bit. He was a little unstable on his feet, was hard of hearing, and blind, but had showed no other signs of his brain injury. He didn’t understand why he no longer heard the beat of the song. He had a seashell in his right ear that helped him hear better. He made sure it was in. He looked so confused.

“Sorry son, the music stopped. Obsidian scared some of us.” Branch hugged Warrior and ran his hand through his multicolored hair. “It’s going to come back on.”

“Fix it!” Warrior began searching for Obsidian so he could whap him.

DJ Suki put the music back on and smiled as everyone went back to dancing. She had had three children herself with Guy Diamond. She had a pink glitter son with curly white hair who was eight years old named Alexandrite. He was a glitter trolling. She had a six-year-old daughter who was a raspberry trolling with orange hair. Her name was Melody and she was a music trolling. She also had a five-year-old son who was a silver glitter trolling with curly orange hair. His name was Rhythm and he was a music trolling. They were all dancing by her.

Guy Diamond was dancing with his children. He was happy and having fun. The dark didn’t bother him at all.

The dark had bothered Snow though. She led her mate towards their home. She had her hand on her belly. She knew what was going on, and she decided she was going to have her baby at home this time.

Creek walked with his mate. He had a smile on his face. He was excited to be a daddy again.

Humble, Winter, and Lavender went to follow their parents but were stopped by Sky. They looked worried.

“You can stay with me tonight. It’s alright.” Sky held them and smiled.

Branch quietly followed his older sister. He wanted to make sure the birth went smoothly.

Everyone continued to party. It was like that for three hours, before Branch joined them again. Everyone looked at him. They wanted to know how it went.

“It’s a little girl. She looks just like Snow. They named her Storm. She’s an ice trolling.” Branch smiled and looked down at Clarity. “You have a cousin who is eight years younger than you.”

Clarity looked excited. She hugged her father and closed her eyes tightly. “I’m glad she came today. Best birthday present ever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Rose and her family sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3k009TIxQc8


	2. She Saved Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face enters the village with a large group of children.

The next day, a fifty-year-old pink troll made an appearance in the village. She had graying bright pink hair. She was leading a large group of children and young adults. She had them hide in the bushes and headed towards the middle of the colony.

Branch spotted her and immediately recognized her. He ran towards her and teared up. “Aunt Lily!!!” He got to her and twirled her around happily. He was so glad that she was still alive. He hadn’t seen her in over twenty-two years.

“Sky?! Or is it Branch? Oh my god! I thought they killed you in the purge!” Lily hugged him and cried. “Thank you, god, for saving my nephew. What a glorious day!” She cried happy tears.

“Branch?! Who’s this? She looks like Rose!” Poppy ran over and looked her over.

“This is my aunt Lily. She’s Rose’s mother!” Branch tugged on Lily. “Rose is still alive but is very sick. You need to see her immediately. She’ll be thrilled!”

“Rose is alive?!” Lily looked shocked. “Who else came here with you?!” She followed Branch. She was shaking with excitement.

“Sky, Basil, and Snow are also here and alive. We took good care of each other.” Branch got to Biggie, Rose, and Fern’s flower pod. He knocked on the door and smiled when Horizon answered the door.

Horizon looked very confused. “Hi…Lily?” It took a few seconds. She squealed and jumped into Lily’s arms. “Lily!” She cried into her chest. She was happy to see her.

Lily was overwhelmed, but extremely happy. “Horizon is here too? Wow baby girl, you got so tall!” She held her and rubbed her back. She smiled when Sprout came to investigate. “Is that Sprout?!” She walked over and hugged him.

“Who’s this?” Sprout looked so confused.

Fern gasped and ran over. She hugged Lily, squishing Sprout between them in the process. “We almost didn’t survive the journey here eight years ago. I lost Timber. I’ve remarried a great troll though.” She looked at Biggie, whom looked very confused. “This is my husband Biggie.”

“Mew?” Mr. Dinkles looked confused.

“I don’t know her either Mr. Dinkles. She looks like an older Rose.” Biggie whispered to his glitter worm.

“Mom?” Rose called from her bed. She was weak. The party the day before had worn her out. She could hear her mom, and she thought she was dreaming.

Lily heard her. She let Sprout go and walked towards the bedroom. She came around the corner and gasped. Her last memory of her baby twenty-two years ago, was when she was five years old and struggling to keep on her feet. “You’re alive…” She had tears in her eyes. “You weren’t supposed to live past your teens…” She hugged her and held her. “I get to see my baby…”

Rose felt tears run down her cheeks. “I’m still here and kicking mama. I have four beautiful grandbabies to share with you. My time in this world won’t be for much longer. I’m glad you get to be here for the rest of my life.”

Lily ran her hand through Rose’s hair. “You had babies?” She was surprised, but grateful.

“Mama?” Symphony walked in and walked over to the bed. “Who’s this?” She looked confused. She crawled into the bed and looked at Lily.

Harmony came in with Unity and Tulip. She helped Tulip in the bed and crawled up there. She sat by Symphony and put her hand on her mama’s hand. She looked worried.

“She looks like mama.” Unity looked Lily over.

Tulip put her thumb in her mouth and suckled on it. She hugged into Rose and buried her face into her mama shyly.

“Symphony, Harmony, Unity, and Tulip? This is your grandma Lily. She’s been stuck in a bad place, but she’s here now and safe. Can you help me take good care of her?” Rose smiled softly. She could see that her babies were worried.

Lily teared up and watched her grandbabies. “They’re beautiful Rose. You did a good job.” She reached down and gave her a nice, long, warm hug. When she broke it, and looked up at Branch. Basil, Sky, and Snow were now in the room too. She sniffled and walked over to hug them. “I thought you all died. I’m so glad you’re still alive. I need to talk to the one in charge. It’s very important.”

Branch smiled at her. “You’re looking at him. Well, I’m married to the official queen, but I’ve carried the crown with her for the last eight years.”

“You’re kidding?” Lily hoped he wasn’t, but it was pretty unbelievable. She took his hand. “Come with me. I have twenty children, whom I’ve rescued from our old village, plus my youngest daughter, Pansy. Ages range from two years old to twenty-two years old. I’ve taken them in and hid them in a locked down bunker, but Zilcon’s son, Parch, took notice to my hideout and destroyed it. I saved all of them but three. We need a safe place to live. Several of them are injured.” She led them towards the group of children that she had fostered for the last twenty-two years.

“You saved twenty? Are they all disabled?” Branch asked out of curiosity. He had no problem taking them in and protecting them, but he wanted to make sure they all got taken care of.

“No, not all of them are. Some just have a missing arm or leg. One is missing a wing. One simply had a bad eye infection and was nearly killed. She’s healthy now and shows no signs of problems. A couple of them had nasty infections of the lungs and had no disability. There is one that is blind from cataracts, one who has a brain injury, induced by Zilcon herself, and a couple of asthmatics. They all manage to function just fine. She was going to kill them with her evil husband, Tourmaline…” Lily got to the hiding spot. “It’s alright. He’s safe.”

One by one, they all came out. They were wary and some of them were injured from the escape. The eldest was pregnant but was not due yet. She was trembling with worry. She was Rose’s baby sister, Pansy. Pansy was a twenty-two-year-old light pink troll with royal blue hair and light blue eyes. Parch had scared her and she was upset. Her husband had been killed. She was missing her right arm at the elbow due to a vicious attack from Tourmaline when Lily was unable to tell them where Rose went when she was just a baby. It was not obvious though, since she was wearing a prosthetic. She was four months pregnant.

“Let’s get you all settled.” Branch led them towards the village. He knew it was going to take time to get them settled, but they were in a much safer home now.

Pansy followed Branch and began to sing. She was a music troll. She was so nervous and heartbroken.

Little did they know, they had been followed by a scout. A smile spread of his face as he made his way back towards Zilcon and Tourmaline’s kingdom to share this news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Pansy sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song writer and artist.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFOyzW5h5cM


	3. Sisterly Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Pansy see each other for the first time in twenty-two years.

Once everyone who was injured were at the medical pod, Lily led Pansy over to a tree and pulled her into a hug. “It’s alright to go gray in grief.” She herself had let herself fade gray, now that she knew it was safe to do so. She was sad for her son in law. “Sage was a great troll and saved a lot of lives when we escaped. I’m so proud of him, and I’m proud of you for being so brave. It’s OK to cry.”

“If I cry, I’ll get in trouble.” Pansy swallowed hard and hugged into her mother. She put her hand on her belly. Her baby was awake and moving.

“You won’t get in trouble here. It’s safe.” Lily reassured her. She knew Branch. He wouldn’t allow them to get hurt. She put her hand on Pansy’s belly. “Your baby senses your stress. Let’s go have some chamomile tea and settle down.” She led her back towards the village. She had a feeling Pansy wasn’t going to gray, and that was OK.

Pansy held hands with her mom and looked at the ground as they walked. She shrank away as some of the villagers came over to introduce themselves.

“Hi, my name is Smidge. I’m Basil’s wife.” Smidge walked right up to Lily and offered her hand to Lily. She glanced at Pansy and moved to her. “How far along are you? Basil will be so excited to know he’s got a cousin on the way.” She had already heard all about Lily.

“I’m Lily, and this is Pansy.” Lily rubbed Pansy’s back soothingly.

“I’m four months pregnant.” Pansy felt her heart squeeze, but she remained emotionless. She didn’t trust these trolls at all. She had made trips to the village before her mom, and several of them ended in beatings, since she was considered nearly worthless, due to her missing appendage. They always let her live, because she fought back to stay alive. She wasn’t allowed to cry. She was lucky to even be alive. She was sure the only reason they kept her was because of her beautiful singing voice.

“Where’s your husband?” Smidge looked around. She was surprised he wasn’t there to protect her. A new village would certainly be very scary for new villagers. Especially ones that came from that village.

“Deceased. He died protecting his family.” Lily looked down and held Pansy.

“I’m widowed.” Pansy said dryly, even though everything in her being screamed to cry.

“Deep condolences. I can’t imagine.” Smidge offered her hand. “You two are welcome to spend the night in our flower pod. I don’t think Dark or Basil will have a problem with it.”

“Thank you, Smidge, but Biggie already offered us to stay with them, so I can be with Rose.” Lily pulled her into a hug and held her. She pulled Pansy in with them.

Pansy hugged back and watched Smidge. She was wary. She had been tricked too many times in her young life.

“Alright, you better get some rest. It’s getting dark.” Smidge headed home. She saw that her children hadn’t gone in yet. She started yelling at them to go home before she whapped their butts. She chased them around until they all ran inside and locked the door. She tried to get in and cursed. “Basil, I swear to god! Our children are going to drive me fucking nuts!”

“She’s a charming little thing.” Lily couldn’t help but smile. 

Pansy watched Smidge and widened her eyes when she chased her children around and then got locked out. She blinked and looked at her mom. “That child knows how to cuss.”

“I wouldn’t call her a child. Good way of getting into a fight with her.” Branch came up and gave them two bags. He had gathered goodie bags for everyone to get through their first night. “Go get settled. It’s getting dark. Fluffy is a good protector, but darkness still brings death.” He headed for the medical pod to hand off more goodie bags.

“Thank you, Branch.” Lily led Pansy to Biggie, Rose, and Fern’s home. She knocked on the door. She smiled when Horizon answered the door.

“Pansy!” Horizon hugged into Pansy and smiled. “I missed you…” She remembered her, since she often sang in front of the village.

Pansy hugged Horizon and cracked a smile. “You’re a teenager. Has it been that long?” She had Horizon look up. She smiled at her. She always loved seeing the kids. Her eyes fell to her missing arm and wing. “You were in an accident?”

“Yeah, a wingdingle tore off my leg and broke my arm. My arm wasn’t savable.” Horizon took Pansy’s hand. “Rose wants to see you. She’s been asking about you.”

Lily followed them and sat down by Rose. She frowned, seeing that Rose was sickly.

Pansy walked in and sat by her older sister. She looked up at Biggie, whom was right beside her holding hands with her. She could see that she was dying. She laid beside her and cuddled her. “I’ve seen pictures of you when you were little. Mom says you were an angel.”

“Pansy? I thought you died. I heard you scream the day we left.” Rose said weakly. She cracked a smile as her sister snuggled with her.

Lily felt her heart break. She sat beside the bed and took Rose’s hand. She held it. She had a feeling Rose would die within the next twenty-four hours. She wished she had more time with her, but she was going to cherish the last moments she had with her. It would bring her comfort to actually be able to say goodbye this time. She took a breath and began to sing to her daughters. She was so glad they were back together again, even if it was for a short time.

Pansy listened to her mother sing. It was a song she had heard more then once. She buried her face into Rose and let a few tears fall, now that she could hide her face. She felt safe between her older sister and mother.

Rose closed her eyes and listened to her mother sing. She was back with her family, safe and sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Lily sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf-1rtYPjjE


	4. Goodbye Sweet Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A precious flower spreads her wings and leaves her world far too soon.

Biggie and Fern let Lily and Pansy sleep in the bedroom with them. The four of them were close to Rose. They all took turns staying awake and talking to her. As light cracked over the Horizon, it became clear that Rose was close. Lily woke them up and took her baby into her arms. She held her and said a silent prayer.

Rose couldn’t open her eyes but could feel that her mama had her. She mouthed that she wanted Mama Goldie, and her adoptive siblings. Her breathing was raspy.

Fern hurried out and ran to get Mama Goldie, Branch, Sky, Basil, and Snow. She soon returned with them. She went to get the children. All of them but Horizon were a bit young to watch this, but she felt they needed to be there to say goodbye.

All of them gathered around Lily and Rose. They took turns giving Rose hugs and kisses. They didn’t want her to go, but her time had come.

Mama Goldie sat by Lily and held Rose too. “I’ve tried hard to take care of her for you Lily. She’s had a great life. I assured there were lots of pictures. When you’re ready, I’ll share them with you.”

“Thank you, Goldie.” Lily ran her hand through Rose’s hair. She was trying so hard to stay strong.

Rose’s babies gathered next to her and snuggled into her. They all sensed that their mama was very sick.

“Please don’t go mama…” Symphony chocked on tears. She was shaking.

Rose cracked her eyes open and looked at Symphony. She whispered so lightly it was almost inaudible. “I will live on in your hearts.” She took a few more breaths, before going still in her mothers’ arms.

Branch saw the change. He checked Rose’s pulse and drooped his ears. His skin faded gray. “She’s gone…”

Biggie began to sob and faded gray. He pulled his babies to him and held them as they all cried into his chest. He was heartbroken. Rose was very special and was going to be greatly missed.

Crying filled the room as everyone, but Pansy also faded gray. 

Pansy quietly let a few tears fall. She didn’t nearly get enough time with her older sister.

Mama Goldie got up and gently took Rose into her arms. “Let’s get her ready for burial…”

Biggie nodded and went to pick her out a nice dress and hair accessories. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted to help prepare her.

A couple of hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Rose. Her death was expected, but it still broke all their hearts. She was only twenty-seven years old. Far too young and far to sweet to leave their world.

Branch was by Rose’s casket. Her casket was covered in flowers and tiny gifts. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering here to say goodbye to Rose. As you all know, Rose was born my cousin, but after tragic events in our childhood, we were adopted together as brother and sister. She was a huge blessing in my life and the lives of my family. She will be greatly missed by all. Let’s all close our eyes and have a moment of silence in her honor.”

Tourmaline was scouting the area. He had a bow and an arrow, ready for the right moment. He cleared his throat when Branch asked for a moment of silence. When some of the trolls looked his direction, a smirk crossed his face. “Oh? I’m sorry, did I interrupt a funeral? That’s alright, you get a chance to start over with another troll.” Before anyone could react, he aimed the bow and arrow towards Branch and released it. He then made the area around them pitch dark. He took off in the trees with a smirk on his face. He disappeared into the shadows with a demonic laugh.

Branch put his hand where the arrow had penetrated his chest. He collapsed onto his knees and then fell to his side. He struggled to breath. Tourmaline had penetrated his left lung and had grazed his heart. “Get everyone into the bunker.” Was all he could manage, before he began to drown in his own blood.

Basil sneered and listened for Tourmaline. He was in the trees, so he was unable to track him. He followed the sounds of a retreating troll. He was livid.

Smidge growled and began following the sounds of her mate’s footsteps retreating. She didn’t want him fighting alone.

A scramble followed. Poppy told everyone to get into the bunker. She began trying to find Branch. It was so dark that she was blind. She had seen him get hit and feared that he would die before she got to him.

Clarity was able to light a small area around her, but she was still too young to overpower Tourmaline’s darkness. She found her father and removed the arrow. She began healing him and trembled. “Please don’t die daddy.” She got the blood out of his lungs and cried when he passed out. She began to will him to stay with her light power.

“Clarity?! We’ve got to go!” Obsidian grabbed her hand, but she wasn’t moving. He looked worried. He could see what was going on around them and was scared. There were two dark trolls moving in the trees, watching them.

Dark was getting his children to safety. He frowned, realizing that Obsidian wasn’t with them. He hurried back. He was worried about him.

Tourmaline jumped to the ground and ran over to Clarity and Obsidian. Before they could run, he grabbed them and ran towards his kingdom with them. Both children screamed as they were taken away.

Dark couldn’t keep up with Tourmaline. He looked worried, as he hurried back and grabbed Branch. He dragged him towards the bunker and got him inside.

Scouts protected the bunker entrance as trolls hurried inside. Dark escorted everyone he could find, before asking them to close the door. He walked in and looked for his husband and wife. He couldn’t find them. He was really upset.

Mama Goldie checked Branch over and got help getting him blood to replace what he lost. Sky made sure he was completely healed. Clarity had saved his life, but he was extremely weak.

Poppy looked among all the remaining trolls. Some were missing, including Clarity, Obsidian, Basil, and Smidge. Her heart raced. She needed to come up with a plan and she needed to do it soon. Her colony needed her. Branch needed her. Her daughter needed her. She clenched her fists and looked at them. “He tried to kill Branch. This means war…” She looked determined. She wasn’t going to let Tourmaline get away with this, but she had no idea what she was up against. This war wasn’t going to be easy.


	5. Captured And Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarity and Obsidian have been kidnapped, by a cruel and evil king.

Tourmaline made it halfway home, when he heard the cracking of a rock. He turned to the sound and smirked. “An earth troll? I wouldn’t attack. I’ve got your double elementals, and if you do anything funny, I’ll hurt them.”

“Let them go!” Basil was livid. He moved towards Tourmaline. He vaguely remembered him, but knew he was not a troll to mess with. He hoped that Smidge could sneak up on him and attack him from behind.

Smidge was circling around from a distance. Once she was behind him, she began to quietly move towards Tourmaline. She could see that her son and niece was in Tourmaline’s arms. She had a knife in her hand. She was going to kill him for the attempted murder of Branch.

Clarity was shaking. She saw Basil and whimpered. “I’m scared uncle Basil!” She wasn’t sure what to do.

“Daddy! Help us!” Obsidian tried to wriggle free but couldn’t. Tourmaline had a tight hold of them both. He had already tried hitting Tourmaline with rocks and his hair, but he stopped when Tourmaline threatened to kill Clarity. He didn’t want his cousin to die.

Parch was in the trees, watching. He saw Smidge. He got ready to pounce on her. He had to time this just right, or he would be electrocuted. Once she was in the right position, he jumped down and hit her so hard in the head that bones cracked.

Smidge immediately passed out. She fell forward. Blood ran down from her nose and she began to have a seizure.

“Let them go?” Tourmaline laughed. “You’re mistaken. They’re mine now.” He turned to his son. “Take her to the village. Take these two too. I’ll see you there.” He gave Obsidian and Clarity to Parch. He cracked his neck and got ready to fight Basil.

Parch took Smidge and Obsidian in one arm, and Clarity in his other arm. He ran towards the village. The twenty-year-old had a huge smirk on his face. He loved playing these awful games with his father.

Basil heard bones crack. His eyes widened when he felt his wife fall over. He sensed a troll behind her. “No!” He clenched his fists and charged towards Tourmaline. He went to grab Tourmaline, but Tourmaline grabbed him by the arm and swung him over his back. 

Tourmaline slammed him down and held him down. He took out a diamond edge knife. It was the only thing he had that was strong enough to cut an earth trolls. He held Basil down and began cutting his left arm off. “Your arm will make a delightful meal. I love a mineral rich earth troll for dinner.

Basil screamed in pain and began hitting Tourmaline with rocks. He could feel his arm being cut off.

Tourmaline got nailed hard in the head. He snarled and took the blunt end of the knife. He hit Basil hard in the head, knocking him unconscious. “Fool!” He finished cutting Basil’s arm off. He stopped the bleeding with a tourniquet. He packed the arm in a satchel for later. He picked up Basil and headed towards his kingdom. He planned to use Basil and Smidge as incentives for the children to do as he told them, until they submitted to his desires. He had big plans for all four, and if anyone came to rescue them, he planned on killing them. He had a taste for troll blood, and a war meant many delicious meals. He couldn’t wait to see what came.

Parch had a huge smirk on his face as he carried the children and the injured mother towards the village.

“Mama?!” Obsidian was petrified for her. He could sense that she was on death’s door. “No! Don’t die!” He trembled, knowing he couldn’t negate the bridge from life to death. He could help bring the dead back once they were there, with a lot of energy and the right baby, but he couldn’t stop death.

Clarity quietly reached over and put her hand on Smidge. She began trying to heal her and will her to live. She didn’t want her to die either.

“Stop that right now! I don’t want her awake!” Parch snapped and glared at Clarity. He looked between the frightened children. “I’ll kill her if you touch her again!”

Obsidian looked up at him with wide eyes. He was petrified. “I don’t want her to die!”

Clarity let Smidge go and hung her head as she was carried. She was trembling with fear. She was able to do enough to keep Smidge alive, but Smidge needed more treatment. She feared that her auntie would suffer permanent damage.

Rose’s spirit had followed the children. She looked at Obsidian and frowned. “I’m going to get your daddy Dark once I know where they’re taking you. It’s going to be alright sweetie. It’s going to turn out alright.

“That’s better.” Parch arrived at the colony and headed for a prison. He entered it and sat the children in a cell. He then threw Smidge in a cell next to it. He made sure the children couldn’t reach her. He smirked when his father came in with Basil. “Grabbed yourself a snack?” He could see that Basil was missing an arm.

“Yeah…” Tourmaline walked over to a torch and heated his blade. He got it nice and hot, and then cartelized Basil’s arm stump. Once it was no longer bleeding, he removed the tourniquet and threw Basil in with Smidge. “Let’s go talk to your mother. I have plans with these four, that I want to discuss with her.” He headed out the door.

Parch nodded and followed his father.

Clarity moved over to the side of the cell that was close to her aunt and uncle. She was afraid to heal them. She didn’t want them killed. She was worried they would die from their injuries though. Both had head injuries.

Obsidian moved over to Clarity and hugged into her. He didn’t want to let her go.

Once Rose’s spirit was sure this was the village, she hurried back. She knew it was only a matter of time before Smidge would succumb to her injuries. She needed to hurry.


	6. Must Save Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose’s spirit makes it back to the village to tell Dark where the four captures went.

Rose’s spirit soon arrived back at the village. She looked around for Dark but was unable to find him immediately. She approached the bunker and tried to knock but realized she couldn’t make noises. She frowned and sat there a moment, before putting her hand on the door. She tried to push, and found she went through. She wasn’t used to being a spirit. She hurried inside and looked around for Dark. She found him and approached him. “Dark! They have Basil, Smidge, Obsidian, and Clarity! You must go save them. They’re all in grave danger of dying! Smidge is about to die!”

Dark was tending to the children, thinking that Smidge and Basil had the situation under control. He didn’t like that they were out there, but he felt that the children needed him, but when Rose approached him and told him the situation, his tactics changed immediately. “Shadow, you need to take your siblings to uncle Sky and stay with him. I need to go help mom and dad.” He got up and headed for Stream. “Stream, we need Creek. We’ve got to go save my crazy mates. They’ve been captured.”

“But daddy.” Shadow frowned and followed him, despite his request. “I want to go help!”

“I need you here Shadow. Be a big girl and help with your siblings. I’ll be right back.” Dark hugged her and kissed her forehead. “I love you sweetheart.”

Shadow hesitated, and then went to move her siblings to where Uncle Sky’s family was. She had other plans but choose not to voice them.

“We’re gathering everyone now Dark. You need to stay here. For your children. If anything happens to Smidge and Basil, you’ll be all they have left.” Stream was putting a cool cloth on Branch’s forehead. He was worried about his mate, but he planned to go with the war party. They were going to leave Harper there for the children and Branch.

Branch cracked his eyes open and got up immediately. He held his head. He was woozy. He looked around. “I’m alive?!” He put his hand on his chest. There was blood on his chest from the wound, and a scar where he was hit.

“Lay down Branch! You’re very lucky to be alive!” Poppy hurried over and helped him back into bed. “We’re getting ready to leave. Basil, Smidge, Clarity, and Obsidian have been captured. We’ve got to go save them.”

“I’ve got to go save my baby!” Branch got up again and headed for the weapon closet. He grabbed a sword and hurried for the door.

“Branch! No!” Stream grabbed him and held him. “We need you here! You’re in no condition to fight!”

“I dare you to stop me!” Branch growled as he pulled his arm free. He stumbled a few times, and then charged out the door. He had to go save his daughter, brother, sister in law, and nephew.

“Fuck! We got to go! Now!” Poppy scrambled to the closet. She grabbed her sword and hurried after her mate.

The war party grabbed weapons and hurried after Branch.

Harper watched them leave. Her heart raced as she waited for them to go out of sight. “Please stay safe…” 

Satin and Chenille caught up to Branch. Satin put her hand on him and gave him some energy. “You’re going to need this energy. Please stay safe.” She turned to head back with her sister. They both headed home to tend to their children.

Branch took the energy but kept going. He was a troll on a mission.

Harper waited until Satin and Chenille came back and then slowly closed the door and locked it. Tears ran down her cheeks as she walked towards the room, she had their children in. She pulled Warrior into her lap and cried. She hoped they all survived. She didn’t want to lose them.

“Where did they go mama?” Warrior hugged into her. He looked worried.

“They went to save lives sweetie. They’ll come back.” Harper hoped all of them came back alive, but she knew that was not realistic. She ran her hand through her son’s multicolored hair. She was so scared.

Satin and Chenille went into the room their kids and Smidge, Basil, and Dark’s kids were in. They began to comfort the children. Sky had left in the war party. They were worried.

Snow was alone as well. Creek had left with the war party. She cradled her two-day old daughter and fed her. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was petrified.

Biggie had also left, leaving Fern to watch his heart broken children. He was upset that his wife’s funeral had been interrupted and that his best friends, niece, and nephew had been captured.

Fern held Tulip and rubbed her back. She was struggling to stay strong for them all. It had been a really bad day.

Meanwhile, outside, the war party caught up with Branch. Poppy was by his side. “We need to stick together Branch. It’s our best chance. We have two strong light trolls. We’ll get them. It’s going to be alright.”

“You don’t know Tourmaline, Poppy. We’ll be very lucky if he hasn’t already killed all four. He’s going down.” Branch had a determined look on his face. He was going to tear Tourmaline to shreds.

Lily was with them and began to tell Branch strategies that might help. She felt at fault for all this. She had a feeling that she had led someone to the colony and gave away their haven. She was going to help them take Tourmaline, Zilcon, and Parch down. “Branch, I must warn you. They have a poison troll. He’s good spirited, but they have been using him for the last five years for various things, including control of their colony. We must be careful. Anything they use on us could be laced with poison.” She feared that they were going to lose many in this war.


	7. A Determined Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several of the children leave to go help their parents.

After the war party left, Shadow began to gather all of her cousins, an uncle, a friend, and siblings that she felt were old enough to go. She gathered Horizon, Sprout, Dill, Firefly, Berry, Gage, Keith, Winter, Humble, Harmony, Symphony, Lilac, Branch Junior, Warrior, and Alexandrite. She had them hide in a room that was unoccupied. She looked at them and frowned. “Our parents are out there fighting to save my mama and daddy, my brother, and cousin. We’ve got to go save them. Are you all with me?”

All of them nodded and stood ready to go. They wanted to save their families.

“OK, we need to gather weapons. I want you all to grab what you know how to use. I’ve got my knife. I also plan to drown their asses!” Shadow looked serious. She headed for the door and snuck towards the closet.

“Shadow cussed…” Warrior looked surprised. He followed everyone and kept a hold of Lilac’s hand. He planned to drown the bad guys too.

They all began to gather weapons at the closet.

“I’m the oldest one in this group. I should be in charge.” Keith protested quietly. He was fifteen years old, but wasn’t the tallest by far, since he was a dwarf. The tallest was Horizon, whom was fourteen years old.

“Shut up Keith.” Shadow glared at him and put her finger over her mouth. She was determined to keep charge, even though she was just shy of nine years old.

Keith flushed and glared at the bossy little squirt. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the back of the group with his hair. He then took the lead and headed for the door quietly.

Shadow sneered and pushed her way back to the front. She wriggled to the front and opened the door before Keith reached it. She motioned them out the door and glared at Keith. She was determined to win leadership.

Once they were all outside, Keith looked at Shadow and glared at her. “Ok miss bossy pants, which way did our parents go?!”

Shadow looked around and then pointed towards the mountains.

“Nope, look at all these footprints heading away from the mountains. They’re headed this way.” Keith followed the footprints.

Shadow flushed and followed him. “I knew that! I was testing you…” She crossed her arms and looked around as they walked.

“Yeah right…” Keith rolled his eyes as he tried to keep the lead. He was annoyed by Shadow’s determination.

Horizon walked over to Keith and put her hand on his shoulder. “Let her lead. She’s not hurting anything. You’re still the oldest and will be able to protect us. Relax.”

Shadow smirked and kept the lead. She was glad Horizon was on her side.

Keith looked up at Horizon and sighed. “Alright, she can take the lead.” He looked at the other children. “We do need to stay together though. We have a better chance if we stick together.”

“I agree.” Dill had a bow and arrows, but the bow was ridiculous huge compared to his small frame.

“If we work as a team, we will win.” Lilac looked out for danger. She had a feeling her mamas and daddies were going to tell her off, but she had seen her father get shot with the arrow. She wanted to get revenge.

Back at the prison cell, things were not going well for Smidge. She was still unconscious. She had had a few seizures at this point and had soiled herself. She was in critical condition.

Basil began to come to. He noticed his arm was gone right away. He put his right hand on his arm stump and winced in pain. He sneered and flicked his ears around. He could sense that Clarity, Obsidian, and Smidge were close. He could sense that there were bars between him and the children. He clenched his fist and moved over to Smidge. He checked her over gently and frowned when he felt that her skull was fractured. He was no medical professional, but he knew she was in danger of dying. He was grateful of all the lesson’s Mama Goldie taught him when he was little, or he wouldn’t know what to do at all. He shifted her and ran his hand along her hair. He found her knife. He removed it and began cutting her skin near the fractured site. He peeled the skin back and removed a chunk of skull. He made sure her brain had room to swell. He then moved over to Clarity and held Smidge close. “Heal her Clarity.”

“I can’t…” Tears filled Clarity’s eyes. “They’ll kill her.”

Obsidian trembled next to Clarity. He had just watched his father preform surgery on his mama. He was so worried that she would die.

Basil frowned and swallowed hard. “Clean her wound and heal the skin I just cut. They can’t see it. Don’t do anything else.”

Clarity nodded and worked on cleaning the wound. She then began healing the skin. She could sense that it made a difference. She was glad her uncle knew what to do. “Her skin is healed.”

Basil moved over to the corner, away from the children, and cradled Smidge. He held her close and swallowed hard. “I’ve got you Smidge. I’m not going to let them kill you.” He looked very worried. He wasn’t sure if they were going to get out of this alive.


	8. Torture A Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Tourmaline’s colony members turns against him and joins the captives.

Fifteen minutes after Basil preformed surgery on Smidge, Parch came in with another troll. He opened the door to Basil’s cell and pushed the young troll inside. “If you won’t help us, you’ll join them!” He smirked when he saw that Basil was awake. He grabbed him and shoved Smidge off. He pinned him down and held his hair. “I’ll rape those babies if you don’t cooperate. I suggest you hold still.”

Basil was in no condition to fight back. He had a splitting headache from being hit on the head. He did resist though. He wasn’t sure what Parch was going to do to him. When the children were threatened, he stopped and cringed. “Don’t hurt them. I’ll do what you want.” He would never let Clarity or Obsidian go through the pain he had experienced with Pyro.

Parch smirked and removed Basil’s pants. He pulled his own pants down and began to rape Basil.

The young troll whom came in with Parch, moved to the back of the cell and coward by the wall. He was an eighteen-year-old poison troll named Nutmeg. He was red with yellow hair and yellow eyes. He trembled when Parch began to rape Basil. He knew what that was like. He had his hand on his belly. He had refused to give poison, fearing that it would harm his unborn baby. He had been kicked several times in the stomach. He was very worried about his baby. He had a bad feeling he would miscarry now.

“Don’t hurt my daddy!” Obsidian could see that Basil was in pain. He didn’t understand what was going on.

Clarity blushed and looked away. She had seen her daddies mate before by accident. She knew what they were doing because her parents ended up having to give her the talk early.

“Shut up you little shit, or I’ll hurt him more!” Parch snapped. He didn’t want to listen to crying.

Tourmaline came in with Zilcon. He snorted and watched his son. “Couldn’t wait, could you?” He walked over to Smidge and inspected her. “Still alive. I’m surprised she hasn’t killed over. You hit her hard.”

“Don’t let her die. She’ll be useful.” Zilcon walked over to the cell that the children were in. She walked in and began inspecting them. “They’re about the same age. This will be perfect. They can make several double elements. Good work grabbing them Tourmaline dear.” She looked the children up and down. “Do what we say, and we’ll let you and the caretakers you’re with live. Don’t, and I’ll kill them and make you suffer. Do I make myself clear?”

“I’m seven and a half.” Obsidian looked wary. “Don’t hurt my mommy and daddy.”

Clarity just nodded. She was petrified.

“Do what we say, and we won’t hurt them.” Zilcon looked over at Nutmeg. “Nutmeg, I suggest you comply, or I’ll beat the shit out of you.”

Nutmeg shook his head and put his hands over his slightly swollen belly. He needed to protect his baby.

Tourmaline began to beat Nutmeg, right in front of the children. He nailed him as much as he could in the belly. He knew why Nutmeg was resisting, and he was trying to get rid of the cause of his resistance.

“Don’t hurt him!” Obsidian began to cry.

“Shut up you little gutter twit!” Zilcon snapped and looked at Parch. “When you’re done, I want you to cut his left foot off. This boy won’t listen.”

Parch smirked and finished up. He pulled out his knife and began cutting Basil’s left foot off.

Basil screamed in pain and clenched his fist. “Obsidian! Please calm down!” He was in so much pain that he was shaking violently.

“Daddy!” Obsidian sobbed. “Stop hurting him!”

“Cut higher. At the knee.” Zilcon glared at Basil. “His little shit won’t listen.”

Parch was almost done with Basil’s foot. He moved to his knee and began cutting his leg off at the knee.

“For the love of god Obsidian! Please…” Basil trembled in pain. He weaved a bit. He was losing consciousness.

Obsidian didn’t understand why they were hurting his daddy. He was sobbing now. “You’re hurting my…”

Clarity put her hand over Obsidian’s mouth and shook her head. She held him and put his face into her chest. She didn’t want Basil to hurt more.

Zilcon sighed in relief when the crying stopped. “That’s better. Take that leg home Parch. You know your father loves a good leg.” She walked over to Nutmeg and grabbed him by the hair. “You better start listening, or you’ll start losing limbs too. Don’t test my patience.” She looked at her husband. “We have a war to prepare for. We have wasted enough time. Get the troops ready. They’ll likely show up soon.” She headed out the door. She showed no remorse. She could care less how any of them felt.

Tourmaline nodded in agreement and followed his wife outside.

Parch finished cutting Basil’s leg off. He heated his blade on a torch and cauterize the wound. He turned to Smidge and bit his bottom lip. He moved over and raped her too. When he was done, he picked up Basil’s mangled left calf and foot and walked out of the cell. He made sure both cells were locked, and then headed out the door.

Basil cried out when his leg stump was burned. He quivered in pain for a few more minutes, before passing out.

Nutmeg swallowed hard and sat up. He was bruised and sore. He was having a hard time breathing comfortably. His ribs were cracked. He moved over to Smidge. He moved her over to Basil and laid them next to each other. He curled up next to them for warmth and shivered. He watched the two children in the cell next to him. He hoped they would be rescued, because they didn’t deserve to live in this hell. No one deserved the pain of this unfair kingdom.


	9. A Determined King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch is desperate to find his daughter.

About an hour later, Branch snuck into the village. He had Dark with him and was heading straight for where Clarity, Basil, Obsidian, and Smidge were at. Rose was leading them. His number one priority was Clarity. That was his baby girl. He was livid that someone snatched her up. He was petrified that she had been hurt or killed.

Poppy, Biggie, Guy Diamond, Sky, Stream, and Creek covered Branch and Dark as they made their way to the prison. They weren’t going to let anyone get in Branch’s way.

Their entrance didn’t go unnoticed by the Tourmaline, Parch, and Zilcon. They ordered their colony members to go attack. Only a handful headed towards the attacking colony. This angered Tourmaline. He looked at the rest of the village and sneered. “It will do you all good to follow command, or I’ll make your lives a living hell.” He looked at Zilcon and Parch. He nodded to them, and then made the entire village dark.

Zilcon was an imitation troll. She put her hand on Parch and took over the power to control darkness. She ran off towards the army of trolls that had followed Branch. She helped her husband and son keep the area dark. She felt they wouldn’t be able to fight if they couldn’t see.

Parch followed his mother. They would deal with the traitors after the attacking army was dead.

“Our lives are already a living hell.” Muttered an older troll. He had seen Branch and had told his fellow colony members not to attack. He told them that the water twins were back, and they were the ones he told stories about. He didn’t want them dead.

Branch made it to the prison. It was unlocked. He was able to go right in. The cells that locked though. He looked in and saw his daughter. “Clarity? Are you alright?”

Dark walked over to the cell his mates were in. He saw that another troll was in there with them. He didn’t like that Basil and Smidge were not moving. “I think we’re too late for Basil and Smidge.” Tears filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

Clarity shook her head and kept Obsidian clung to her. “Run daddy. It’s not safe here.” She whispered. She was terrified of what Tourmaline, Zilcon, or Parch might do to him. She was glad he was alive, but knew he was in no condition to fight.

Obsidian was silent. He was afraid to make any more noises.

Branch frowned and shook his head. He looked in the cell that Basil and Smidge were in. He could see that they were unconscious. “They’re still alive.” He pulled his knife out of his hair and began picking the lock. He could tell that they needed immediate medical attention. He glared at the troll that was curled up next to them. “Did you do this to them?” He didn’t like that Nutmeg hadn’t moved. He wrongful assumed he was the cause of Basil and Smidge’s conditions. Once the lock was picked open, he hurried over and grabbed Nutmeg’s shirt. He made him stand and put his knife right next to his throat. “Did you?!”

Nutmeg put his hand over his belly and avoided eye contact, even though at this point he was pretty sure him and his baby were dead. He was quivering in fear. Branch was scary. He was afraid to even respond. He was having a contraction. He had been in labor since Tourmaline had used him as a punching bag.

Dark hurried to Basil and looked him over. He saw that he was in poor shape and had lost his left arm and half of his left leg. He checked Smidge out next and whimpered. She was bloody and had double black eyes. He was terrified they were going to die. He could tell both where knocking on that door. “Please don’t leave me.” He pulled Smidge into his lap. She was in the worst shape. He held her and cried.

“Daddy…” Clarity tried not to make too much noise. “Don’t…”

“Answer me!” Branch snapped and stabbed Nutmeg in the arm. “Next stab will be the heart!”

Nutmeg cringed when the knife went into his arm. He held back crying out. He didn’t want to draw attention either. “N-no…”

“Daddy…” Clarity frowned. “Stop hurting him. He didn’t do it.” She looked sad. “He’s hurting badly daddy. He needs help.”

Branch looked at Clarity, and then at Nutmeg. He set Nutmeg down on his feet and slowly pulled the knife out. He began healing his arm and eyed his slightly swollen belly. He wondered how far along he was. “I’m watching you.” He said coldly. “I don’t trust you.” He noticed Nutmeg was bruised and had broken bones, but his biggest worry right now was his immediate family. “Dark, we need to get them out of here and home. Smidge needs surgery. I can tell from here that her skull is badly fractured. It’s her only chance.” He walked over to the cell Clarity and Obsidian were in. He began picking the lock. He had a determined look on his face. Once it was unlocked, he opened the cell door and hurried over to them. He took them into his arms and held them. He could sense that they weren’t injured but could feel that they were shaking in fear. “I’ve got you…”

Dark nodded in agreement and got up. He had Smidge in his arms. He was ready to get them home but was worried that leaving wasn’t going to be easy.

Clarity hugged her father for a few minutes, and then let go and hurried over to Nutmeg. She put her had on his belly and whimpered. She had tears in her eyes. “No…” She swallowed hard. “Don’t die baby…” She whispered.

Nutmeg coward away from Clarity and hung his head. He was scared Branch would attack him again. He startled when he felt a gush of warm fluid in his pants. He was afraid to move. He could feel the tiny baby in his pants, but Branch had him terrified.

Obsidian hurried over to Dark and hugged into him and his mama. He was petrified.

Branch followed Clarity and frowned when she asked the baby not to die. He cringed, noticing that Nutmeg was giving birth. He hoped he wasn’t the cause of it. “I’m going to delivery your baby, but then we need to go.” He pulled Nutmeg’s pants down and felt his heart break. The baby was in his pants and was only four months along. It was tiny and wasn’t going to live. He gently picked it up and gave her to her father. “I’m very sorry.” He wiped the baby the best he could with the sleeve of his shirt and looked at them. “We’ve got to go.” He headed for the door and went to open it. He frowned, noticing it was blocked shut. His eyes went wide. He backed up and looked around. “We’re trapped.” He swallowed hard. He had a bad feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse. He got his sword ready and looked around. “Is there a secret entrance to this cell?”

“No…” Nutmeg shook his head and held his dying baby close. He watched her. She couldn’t breathe and was barely alive.

Clarity kept willing the baby to live, but she couldn’t do it long. She had tears running down her cheeks as she watched the baby die in her daddy’s arms. “I’m very sorry baby.” She was crushed that she couldn’t save her.

A Lava troll had put molten rock in front of the cell at Tourmaline’s request. It had hardened in front of the door. There was no going in or out. Branch, Dark, Nutmeg, Basil, Smidge, Clarity, and Obsidian were all trapped in that prison cell.


	10. A Dark Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Branch tends to the injured trolls in the prison cell, his family and friends fight for their lives.

After a lot of reassurance that no one was able to go into the prison cell, Branch got to work on healing Basil so he wouldn’t lose any more blood. Once he was healed, he took his knife and began to preform surgery on Smidge. He knew he didn’t have what he needed, but if she didn’t have room for her brain to swell, she was going to die. He was surprised to find that someone had already opened her up and removed a chunk of skull. He kept glancing at his blind brother. He would have been the only one to could have done it. He was trying to think of how. He gently removed bone fragments, so they wouldn’t cause further damage, and cleaned all her injuries up. Once he was sure he got everything as fixed as possible, he began to heal her. He could tell by the way she looked that she was likely going to be in a coma for a while and was probably going to suffer lasting effects of her brain injury. He really wished they could go home. She needed oxygen and blood. Basil needed blood too. He sat Smidge down beside Basil and began to heal Nutmeg next. He felt bad for Nutmeg. He knew how much a miscarriage hurt. The least he could do was reassure that the poor grieving father no longer had to suffer pain.

Clarity helped her daddy heal Smidge, Basil, and Nutmeg. She was quiet and looked very sad.

Outside, things were not going well. Blind, due to darkness that overwhelmed the land, several of the trolls from Poppy’s colony were struck down. A few had already died, and some of them were severely injured. 

Poppy was soon caught by Parch. She tried to burn him, but he knocked her unconscious. Instead of killing her. He decided to take her to a bush. He raped her, and then tied her to the bush. He wanted to take her to the prison later, after the war was over.

Tourmaline could see that there were two light trolls. He knew taking them down would be tricky. He went after them first. He knocked Creek unconscious first, and then Stream. He dragged them over to the prison and sat them there. He hog tied them so they couldn’t escape if they woke up. With the light now gone, he began searching for easy targets. He took down a few of the attacking colony members. When he got a hold of Guy Diamond, he tackled him to the ground and smirked. “Glitter troll? Hmm…don’t have to worry about you. Glitter is a weak defense.” He threw Guy Diamond’s sword aside and pinned him to the ground. He began to rape him.

Guy Diamond hollered in pain and crammed glitter up Tourmaline’s nose, throat, and eyes, but Tourmaline seemed unaffected by it. He struggled the entire time Tourmaline had his way with him.

Biggie was the one that got a hold of Zilcon. A massive fight ensued, but the giant troll was able to overpower her and killed her with his sword. He was grateful of all the lesson’s Basil taught him about getting around blind. He thought it was silly back then, but he was grateful now. He listened to his surroundings and headed for the next scuffle.

Sky was able to take down a couple of attacking trolls as well, before Parch got a hold of him. He hollered in fear and pain. He had been stabbed but that didn’t stop him. He growled and began stabbing Parch angrily. He managed to get him in the heart. He pulled out and heard that Parch was struggling to breathe. “Fuck you!” He snapped. He heard Parch fall and looked up when he saw a light. It was Dill, Keith, and Lilac. They were working together to make a thunderstorm. Lightning was providing light in the area. He ran towards them. “What are you kids doing here?!” He looked worried. He didn’t want any of them to get hurt.

Tourmaline left Guy Diamond when he saw light. He sneered and looked around for the source of the storm. He found the group of children. He ran over and got a hold of Gage. He smirked and took his knife. He began stabbing him in the chest. He didn’t want a water troll healing anyone. Once Gage was motionless, he spotted Alexandrite. He hurried over to him and grabbed him. He began stabbing him too.

Alexandrite screamed in pain and tried to get away. He had a look of fear in his eyes.

Warrior had been with Alexandrite and could feel steady vibrations nearby, muffled screams, and smelled blood. He jumped onto Tourmaline and began shoving water into his mouth and lungs. He could smell that Tourmaline wasn’t a good troll. He smelled like death, blood, and pee. He didn’t let go. He was livid that his cousin and sister had been kidnapped.

Sky got to the scramble and pulled Tourmaline off Alexandrite. He tried to pull Warrior off, but he wasn’t letting go. “You’ve got to let go kid!” He frowned when he got no response from the stubborn boy. He had a feeling the little squirt had removed his hearing aid shell. He struggled with Tourmaline, but it was clear something wasn’t right with him.

Tourmaline was drowning. Warrior had assured that a steady supply of water kept going into his lungs. He collapsed onto the ground and made motions like he was trying to breathe, but he wasn’t taking any air in. Light returned to the area when he died.

Warrior had a huge grin on his face. He could tell that Tourmaline died. He was living up to his name and was proud of it. He didn’t have his seashell in. He had pulled it out because he didn’t like the thunderclaps. He got up and felt the ground for vibrations. He felt movement close to him. He moved over to Sky and hugged into him. “Hi uncle Sky…” He loved how his uncle smelled. He smelled like oranges and coffee. He also smelled blood on his uncle. He began feeling for the wound. He found it and didn’t look happy as he healed him.

Sky held Warrior and turned his attention to Alexandrite. He began trying to heal the poor boy, but he was too late. The young glitter trolling died in his arms. His eyes went wide when he saw his own son close by. He moved over to him and picked him up. He began to sob. “Oh my god, no! My son…” Tears ran down his cheeks as he held his boy close. He was heartbroken. 

Warrior could hear muffled crying. He hugged Sky and buried his face into him.

Biggie looked around, now that he could see. He didn’t see anyone else attacking them. He saw the children and frowned. He ran that way and frowned when he saw that two of them had been killed. His eyes rolled back, and he fainted. He wasn’t able to stand seeing two of the little ones dead.

Shadow had a look of guilt on her face. She had begged for them all to follow her and now two of them were dead. She sank to the ground and cried into her hands. She felt at fault for their deaths. “I’m sorry Gage and Alex. Please forgive me…”


	11. War Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survivors are found and healed, and the prison captures are rescued.

Once it was obvious that the bad trolls were dead, Lily walked over to Sky and pulled him into a hug. “I’m so sorry for your loss.” She held him and frowned. She looked at Gage. “He looks just like you.” She was sad for him.

“He was my eldest son.” Sky gently sat Gage down by Alexandrite. He looked at the children and frowned. “You’re all grounded! Forever as far as I’m concerned!” Tears ran down his cheeks. “This is why you were all told to stay home!” He snapped at them. He could see that his daughter, Berry, was sobbing. He walked over and pulled her into a hug. “I’m glad you’re alright.” He ran his hand through her hair. He was upset, but so glad he didn’t lose his oldest daughter too.

Berry cried into Sky’s chest and gave him energy. She could sense that he was exhausted. She was afraid he would be mad at her forever. “I’m sorry daddy.”

Guy Diamond knelt to Alexandrite and pulled him close. He held his son and cried. He quietly wondered how the children even got out in the first place.

“Before we get too upset at them, they might be able to help us. I see some water trollings in this group. They can help us heal the sick and injured.” Lily looked at the children. “Who can control water?”

Shadow, Symphony, Lilac, and Branch Junior stepped forward. Harmony walked over to Warrior and grabbed his hand. She guided him over and signed into his hand that he needed to put his seashell back in.

Warrior put his seashell back into his ear and listened to the area around them. “I hear lots of crying.” He frowned. “Did someone die?” He looked worried.

Lily looked at Warrior and frowned. She wondered why he didn’t see that there were dead trollings but didn’t bother asking. She knew it wasn’t her business what Warrior could or couldn’t do. He had just killed Tourmaline, and that was more than any of the trolls could have done in her colony. He was a hero is her eyes. “Yes, dear, there are several that unfortunately died.” She looked at the water trollings. “I need you water kids to go around and start healing anyone who is injured. Can you do that for me?”

The five water trollings nodded and headed off to go find and heal the injured and sick. Harmony went with Warrior, so he had someone with him to guide him. They were all sad and crying from the losses.

Lily looked around and began telling everyone in her village what was going on. She walked over to the same elder whom stopped everyone from attacking. She pulled him into a hug and smiled. “I’m glad you’re OK, Blade.”

Blade was a sixty-five-year-old light teal troll, with gray hair and baby blue eyes. He was an earth troll. He hugged Lily back and had her look up. “I can’t believe you found Branch and Sky. I saw Branch go into the prison. Molten blocked the entrance. Let’s see if we can’t get that lava rock out of the way.” He walked towards the prison and tested how heavy it was. “It’s heavy.” He rubbed his hands together and put his hand on the rock. He made it move with his element and sat it aside. He opened the door and yelped when Branch punched him in the nose. He stumbled back and held his nose. “I come in peace!”

Branch had heard the rock move. He had moved to the door and attacked Blade the moment the door was opened. He blocked the entrance and had his sword ready, to defend the family he had within.

“Easy Branch!” Lily checked Blade and frowned when she saw blood. “He’s your paternal grandfather!”

Blade pinched his nose and looked at his grandson. “It’s alright Lily. He’s protecting his kin. I understand and fully approve.”

Branch widened his eyes. “Grandpa Blade?! You’re still alive?!” He looked shocked. He began healing his nose. “I’m sorry. I thought you were Tourmaline.” He looked guilty. “Dark? Let’s get everyone out here.”

Basil was awake, but unable to get up. He was too weak and wasn’t sure how he was even going to walk again. He startled when he felt Nutmeg pick him up. He whispered that Nutmeg was in no condition to carry him.

“We need to get out of here.” Nutmeg whispered. He carried Basil outside and looked at Lily. He was glad to see her but didn’t show it. He was a very sad daddy.

As soon as Nutmeg was outside, another colony member rushed over and pulled Basil out of Nutmeg’s arms, and then attacked Nutmeg viciously. “You’re the reason my mom is dead!” He snapped as he hit and kicked Nutmeg. “Your boss won’t protect you now! He’s dead!”

Clarity had followed Nutmeg out. She squealed and tried to pull the troll off Nutmeg. “You’re hurting him! Stop it!” She wriggled her way between Nutmeg and the attacker. She held Nutmeg and shook her head. “He’s grieving! Leave him alone!”

Branch grabbed the attacker and sneered. “I’ve watched this poor male give birth and grieve the loss of his daughter. He suffered broken bones and internal bleeding. He has been punished enough!”

“His poison killed my mother! Let me go!” The young male protested. He was angry.

Several others came over and tried to pull Clarity off so they could kill Nutmeg. He was a serious threat and they didn’t want him there. One of them got Clarity off. They all took turns beating Nutmeg.

Nutmeg had curled up in a ball and covered his head. He took each kick and hit like it was nothing. He wanted to scream in pain but didn’t dare.

Basil made the earth shake under them. He sneered and glared at them. “My brother said that’s enough…” He was too weak to yell.

“Please stop!” Clarity was in tears. “He’s very sad! You’re hurting him!” She sobbed and began to shake. She felt that Nutmeg didn’t deserve this beating.

“I said that’s enough!” Branch yelled at them. “Stop it right now, or you will all die instead of him! Do I make myself clear?!” He had his sword ready to attack them if he had to.

All of them stopped but the one that started the beating in the first place. He flipped Branch off and kicked Nutmeg repeatedly.

Branch swung his sword and decapitated the stubborn troll. “Does anyone else want to test my patience today?!” He looked at them and breathed hard. He was tired, and the days events were taking a toll on him. He needed rest.

The remaining trolls gave Branch room and whispered among themselves. They were not thrilled but didn’t want to mess with Branch either.

Nutmeg was in gobs amount of pain. He winced when Clarity checked him for broken bones. He had several. He held back crying in pain.

Clarity checked him over and made sure his bones were straight. She began to heal him. She held his hand. “I tried to stop them. I’m sorry…”

Branch looked among the trolls and then looked down at his daughter. He had a feeling that it was going to take some serious effort to keep Nutmeg alive. Several trolls in this village didn’t like him. He had a feeling he knew why. He had figured out while in the cell that Nutmeg was the kindhearted poison troll that Lily had warned him about. Poison trolls were dangerous, even when they were nice trolls. He had a feeling Nutmeg’s life was going to hang on a thin string. He didn’t want him to die, for Clarity’s sake. “Everyone is to leave him alone. Let’s get moving. I want to get everyone home before it gets dark.” It had been a long day, full of sadness and death, but he was pretty sure it was over now. Once everyone was gathered, he began leading them all home. Every single one of them. He was going to merge his old colony with his new one. He was glad that some of his relatives had survived the nightmare that was Zilcon, Tourmaline, and Parch.


	12. Arrival Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gets his colony home and gets some must needed rest.

As everyone walked towards home, Branch walked over to Poppy. She was unusually quiet. He frowned when he smelled sex on her. His heart sank. “Poppy? What happened?” He looked worried. He motioned Stream over. He had a bad feeling that she was raped.

“I think my attacked raped me. I was unconscious, but I feel like I had rough sex.” Poppy looked up at him with wide, sad eyes.

Stream walked over and frowned when he heard her. He could see that her aura was screaming pure fear. He pulled her close and held her. “We’re all here for each other Poppy. No matter what happened, we’ll get through this as a team.”

“That’s right. We’re all there for you dear.” Branch had her look up and gave her a kiss. “You’re mine, and that won’t change because some jerk face decided to have his way with you.”

Poppy nodded and held hands with him. She had mated with them just days earlier. She had gone off contraceptives to try for another baby. She hoped Stream or Branch’s sperm won, if she got pregnant. She didn’t want to have a baby with her rapist.

Stream held hands with her and looked around. A lot of things were being carried back, including dead bodies. He knew they would need to take a few trips to get everything, but luckily the colony wasn’t that far away. His eyes laid on Clarity. She was walking with Obsidian and Nutmeg. She had Obsidian’s hand in her right hand, and Nutmeg’s hand in her left. She seemed to have an extra tight grip on Nutmeg, as if she was afraid, he would let go and run away. “What happened in that prison cell? She’s got a death grip on that young male.”

“From what I gathered she saw Nutmeg beaten, Basil raped, and Smidge raped. She also watched Basil’s leg get cut off and tried to help Nutmeg’s baby. The baby was too young. It died…” Branch frowned and looked down at his own belly. He had miscarried a few years earlier. He knew how much that hurt. Clarity was still his only baby that came out of his loins. “We buried it in the cell, at his request. He didn’t want Tourmaline to…” He shuddered at the thought of anyone eating a dead baby. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach.

Poppy frowned and gave Branch’s hand a squeeze. She remembered the night Branch miscarried more then she wanted to.

Stream frowned and watched their baby girl. He had a feeling she was trying to make the grieving father feel better. Losing a child was hard, and he knew that all too well. He was pretty sure Clarity remembered that hard evening as much as they remembered. “He’s going to stay in our flower pod. He’ll be safer there and I think Clarity will be more comfortable, knowing he is safe.” He had barely been conscious when Nutmeg was attacked, but he did recall seeing what his mate had to do in order to protect Nutmeg.

“I agree. For tonight, the couch will have to do, but we’ll make him a bed tomorrow.” Branch stopped for a moment and held his head. “I’m so exhausted. I’ve got to sit.” He sat down and groaned. He was in desperate need of rest.

Sky came over with Berry. He nudged her to Branch. “We’re almost home big brother.” He looked worried. Branch looked awful. He still had dried blood stained on his undershirt, tux, and dress pants. He had gone to war in his funeral tuxedo. So had Basil. Smidge had been in a black dress. Their nice clothing had been ruined.

Berry was tired herself, which was extremely rare. She gave Branch a tiny bit of energy, and then turned to Sky and hugged into him. “I’m tired daddy.”

“I’ve got him.” Biggie walked over and picked Branch up. He carried him towards the colony. He picked up the smell of rotting flesh as they got closer to the colony. His heart sank, knowing that Rose’s dead body had been sitting in the sun, in a wooden casket, and rotting all day. He planned to bury her immediately. The dead from the war needed to be buried right away too. They were also starting to smell.

Once they were back, Poppy went to the bunker and got everyone who was in there. She explained what was going on and asked for help. Everyone in the war party were tired and needed rest.

It was dark by the time the funerals were ready, but they were held. Harper had taken charge of it, so that Stream, Branch, and Poppy could get some rest.

Basil and Smidge were taken to the medical pod. They were both given blood and Smidge was hooked up to oxygen and fluids. 

Smidge wasn’t out of the woods, but Mama Goldie was pretty sure she was going to live, thanks to Basil and Branch’s efforts to help her. She was still out cold, and Mama Goldie warned it could be days or even weeks before she woke up again, if she did wake up again.

Basil had asked for Rose’s wheelchair. It was planned to be buried with her, but at this time, he needed it. He was very sure Rose would understand. He wasn’t sure how he was going to get around otherwise. He hadn’t thought that far ahead yet.

Branch had a bath with Poppy and Stream. Once they were clean, they made sure Nutmeg had a bath. It was tricky, because Clarity didn’t want to let him go. After much coaxing and reassurance, she had agreed that he could have privacy when he went to the bathroom, but only then. After Nutmeg was clean, Lilac, Branch Junior, and Clarity also had baths. 

Clarity got her bath done quickly, and then put her nightgown on. She scampered into the living room and crawled into the couch with Nutmeg. She squeezed between his arms and closed her eyes. She was tired.

Nutmeg wasn’t sure what to do about that. He frowned and looked at the young one. He didn’t want her parents to kill him for being this close to her. He turned so his back was to her. He startled when she moved so she was in front of him again. He rolled a few times, before giving up and closing his eyes. He was too exhausted to resist further. He soon dozed off, with Clarity snuggled up to his chest.

Poppy had watched the exchange and frowned. She was uncomfortable with how close Clarity was with Nutmeg, but he was showing signs of resistance towards her, which did bring her comfort. She backed up into the bedroom and crawled into bed with her husbands. Harper didn’t even make it home before they fell asleep.

Harper came home about an hour later. She frowned when she saw Clarity clung to Nutmeg. She walked over and picked her up. She carried the sleeping girl to her bed and laid her down. She then got ready for bed. It had been a long and very hard day for everyone.


	13. I Want To Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is learned about Nutmeg.

Nutmeg slept for hours and hours. It was nearly lunch time before he woke up again. He cracked his eyes open and found that he was surrounded by worried faces. He looked at them and frowned. “Did I do something wrong?” He was worried that he had overslept. He didn’t want to get in trouble. They had been so kind to him. He felt the urge to pee but was afraid to move.

“Thank god you’re awake. I was getting worried.” Branch checked his forehead. “You have a slight fever, but I’m not shocked. You went through a lot yesterday and you have quiet a bit of inflammation.” He put a cool cloth on Nutmeg’s forehead. He had checked him for infection but didn’t find any. 

“Yeah, I feel puffy from those injuries…” Nutmeg got up and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door and took care of it quietly. He washed his hands and stepped out. He headed for the kitchen to get a drink of water. He was thirsty.

Clarity followed him to the bathroom and waited. She wanted to make sure he was OK. He still had a very sad aura. When he left the bathroom, she followed him. She had a fever too but hadn’t said anything. She felt like she had the flu. Nutmeg’s poisonous drool had dribbled on her when she was sleeping next to him during the night. He had accidentally poisoned her.

“Clarity, stop following him around and give him a little space.” Stream could see that Nutmeg was uncomfortable. He took her hand and frowned. “You’ve got a fever.” He checked her over. He looked worried.

Branch walked over and checked Clarity over. He began cooling her fever. “Looks like we might need to work on our antivenom supply.” He could tell that she was poisoned. He picked her up and headed for the medical pod. They had antivenom there. “Come on Nutmeg, I want to keep an eye on you, so no one hurts you.”

Nutmeg looked guilty as he followed Branch out the door. He kept the glass with him, so he didn’t contaminate anyone else. He got his new little friend sick by accident. “I’m very sorry. I lose control of my poison when I’m stressed…”

Clarity looked up at her daddy. “I’m OK daddy.” She didn’t feel too sick, but she was a water healer after all.

“Antivenom and antitoxins. Don’t worry Nutmeg. We’ll make this work. You’re not in trouble.” Stream followed them and kept close to Nutmeg. He didn’t want anyone attacking him.

Branch got to the medical pod and sat Clarity down. He walked over to the supplies and grabbed a vial of antivenom. He gave Clarity a small dose.

“I’m going to go home. It’ll be better that way.” Nutmeg looked at Clarity. He hadn’t meant to get her sick.

“No! Please don’t go…” Clarity looked upset. She didn’t want Nutmeg to go.

“You’re at your new home.” Stream looked confused.

“There is no more trolls living at the old village Nutmeg. We moved them all here yesterday.” Branch also looked confused.

“That was not my home.” Nutmeg frowned and looked at his hands. “I was kidnapped from my home when I was twelve years old, by Zilcon. She forced me to give venom, and in exchange they let me live and made sure I kept fed.”

“Do you have a husband?” Branch inquired. He wondered who fathered his baby.

“No…” Nutmeg shook his head. “No one in the village cared about me. Lily and Blade showed cautious compassion, but no one dared get close. Poison trolls are dangerous after all. They’re only good for war and defense against predators. My mom, grandma, and great grandma were all poison trolls. They managed to stay alive because of what they called ‘herd immunity’. They made it so that all trolls in the village were resistant to our poisons.”

“Herd immunity? How did they do it?” Stream looked at Branch. He understood if Nutmeg had to go, but he was worried about Clarity. She was clearly upset, and he had a feeling she wasn’t going to like if he left.

Clarity was upset. She cried into the pillow. She didn’t want Nutmeg to leave. “Please stay…”

“Small doses of our poison was given to colony members. They would get sick the first few doses, but after that, they could handle it.” Nutmeg sighed softly. “I’ll be better off going home. I miss my mom…” He also didn’t want to accidentally hurt or kill anyone else.

“We can arrange for you to go home.” Branch pulled Clarity into his lap and had her look up. “I know you like him and see that he is a good troll, but he wants to go home sweetie. He misses his family.”

“I couldn’t save his baby. I’ve got to make sure he feels loved.” Clarity sniffled and buried her face into Branch’s chest. “If he goes, I go…”

“If we ask nicely, maybe we can visit him occasionally. It’s OK to have friends in another colony.” Stream reached over and ran his hand through her grayed two-toned hair. All of them were still gray with grief.

“It’s not your fault my baby died Clarity.” Nutmeg was gray too. He had allowed himself to fade gray when they left Zilcon’s colony. He felt safer around Branch and his family. “I’ll be happy to visit and exchange letters.”

“Letters are good.” Clarity sniffed and nodded. She didn’t like it, but she understood.

“Alright, let’s get you going Nutmeg. I want you back with your mom. She’s been away from you long enough.” Branch gently moved Clarity to Stream and gave him a kiss. “I’ll be right back.” He gave his daughter a hug and headed for the door.

Nutmeg gave Clarity a hug and followed Branch.

Stream kissed Branch back and watched him head out the door.

Clarity cried into Stream’s chest. She wanted him safe and happy. She wasn’t sure if he was going to be safe or not. “He’s a good troll daddy…”

“Yes, he is sweetie. He is a very good troll. It’s going to be alright.” Stream held her and rubbed her back.

Branch whistled for Fluffy. When she flew over, he helped Nutmeg onto her, and had her take off. “Which way?”

“North…” Nutmeg held onto Fluffy and looked around. He was tense, but trusted Branch.

Branch nodded and headed north.

Nutmeg looked around and watched the area. After about an hour’s flight, he pointed towards a large tree. “There…”

Branch had Fluffy fly that way. Once they were by the tree, he had her land on a branch. He felt his heart break in half. There was nothing there except for several crushed flower pods, a handful of troll bones, scattered around, and traces of troll belongs that looked like they had been untouched for years.

Nutmeg scrambled off Fluffy and ran over to a weather worn flower pod. He went in and let out a sob. He could see his mother’s skeleton near the bathroom. He fell to his knees and cried into his hands. He had spent the last six years hoping that his family and friends were all still alive.

Branch watched Nutmeg leave. He investigated the area and saw that there appeared to have been a war there years ago. Perhaps around the same time Nutmeg had been kidnapped. His heart sank. He had a bad feeling Tourmaline and Zilcon had wiped out this entire village. Nutmeg appeared to be this village’s only survivor.

Nutmeg cried for a little while, before getting up and looking around. He gathered pictures, books, and personal belongs that hadn’t been destroyed by weather or the war party that had obviously ripped through his village. He tucked them into a worn-out bag and headed outside. He made sure he stopped crying before Branch saw him. He walked over to Fluffy and hung his head. “I don’t think anyone is alive.”

Branch shook his head and offered his hand. “You’re more then welcome to come back with me. We’ll make your life at our home welcomed and safe. It’s going to be alright.”

Nutmeg took Branch’s hand and got on. He held onto Fluffy and looked down. He remained quiet the whole way back to Branch’s village.

Branch headed home. He was also quiet. He had plans to investigate poison trolls and see what he couldn’t do to make Nutmeg feel welcomed. He felt sorry for Nutmeg. He couldn’t imagine losing everything. He had at least had his brothers and sisters. He was determined to make Nutmeg feel better.


	14. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge finally wakes up and can’t remember anything.

A week later, Smidge fluttered her eyes open. She stretched out and looked around. She blinked a few times and frowned. “Where am I?” She looked confused.

“Smidge?!” Basil stood on his leg and transferred to the bed. He crawled in and hugged into her. “Thank god you’re alright!”

“We were all so worried about you Smidge.” Keith walked over and took her hand. “You almost died.” He looked at Basil. “I’ll go get Dark and the kids.” He hurried out the door.

Mama Goldie walked over and checked Smidge over. She shone a light in her eyes, to check if they dilated still. She noticed one of her eyes was dilated still. She wasn’t surprised, considering her injury. “Smidge, can you see out of this eye?”

“Get that light out of my fucking face.” Smidge grumbled and pushed the flashlight away. She pushed Basil away too. “Who the hell are you people?!” She looked very confused and cranky.

Basil went splat onto the floor. He felt his heart break. His wife didn’t remember him. He rolled onto his belly and pushed up onto his knee. He struggled to get up but managed to do it on his own. He swallowed hard and sat down. Tears filled his eyes. He looked away and clenched his fist. He was livid. Parch, Tourmaline, and Zilcon had really screwed up his life and wife.

“I’m Mama Goldie, and this is your husband, Basil. You were hit very hard in the head and suffered brain damage. You appear to have lost your memory. We’ll help you get it back.” Mama Goldie gave the cranky mama room. Smidge was not a troll to mess with, and she didn’t expect that to change. “Please don’t move around too much. You’ve got a hole in your skull that isn’t quite ready to be fixed yet.”

Smidge looked around and slowly calmed down. “I’m married?” She looked at Basil and raised a brow. “What happened to your arm and leg?”

“I got fucked up.” Basil grumbled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He didn’t want to think about losing his arm or leg. He had been conscious when it happened, and it wasn’t something he wanted to remember.

“It’s going to be alright Basil.” Mama Goldie rubbed his back. She knew he was having trouble adjusting. He relied heavily on his hands and feet. To lose not one, but two limbs was beyond devastating.

Smidge looked so confused. She put her hand on her head. It felt weird where she had been hit. She found a dent on her head. Her eyes went wide. “It feels huge…”

“Don’t touch it!” Basil looked very worried. He was scared that she would accidentally hurt herself.

“Gentle touches are OK Basil. Try not to touch too much Smidge. Your brain is not protected there.” Mama Goldie sat down beside Smidge. She looked worried.

“I’ll stop touching it.” Smidge rested her arm and looked at the door when Dark came in.

Dark hurried over and climbed into the bed. He hugged her gently. “Thank god you’re OK.” He helped Daisy onto the bed. “Be gentle sweetie.”

Daisy hugged into her mama and smiled. “Hi mama…”

Dill climbed onto the bed and hugged his mama too. “I love you mama.”

Shadow sat down by Basil and hugged into him. She had been quiet since they returned home. She still felt extremely guilty.

Obsidian hadn’t said a word since the day his father was attacked. He walked over to the bed and looked up at Smidge. He looked worried.

Aquamarine and Firefly sat down by Basil too. They were scared. Mama Smidge had had several seizures. They had both been kicked. They didn’t get close, in fear of being kicked again.

Smidge looked extra confused now. “I’m the mother of all these trollings.” She pushed Dark away but wasn’t about to push two little ones away. She didn’t want to hurt babies.

“Yep, you have six kids, with another one on the way.” Dark smiled at her and gave her room. He rested his hand on his belly. He was two months pregnant. He had recently found out, or he would have done things differently during the war to protect the baby. “Agitation and memory problems is normal, right?” Dark had been warned of possible symptoms, but it did hurt that she had pushed him away. He looked worried. He could see that one of her eyes was dilated. That also bothered him.

“Normal…” Mama Goldie nodded and watched Smidge. “It might go away with time and recall.”

“She’s always agitated.” Basil grumbled and stuck out his tongue when Smidge glared at him.

Smidge glared back and crossed her arms. “I am not…” She blinked a few times and looked at Mama Goldie. “Am I?”

“Actually, you’re always agitated. He’s right…” Dark snickered and gasped when Smidge whapped his butt with her hair. “Oh, that’s uncalled for.” He stuck out his tongue at his wife. She definitely still had her spunk.

DJ Suki came in with Guy Diamond in her arms. She had tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry Guy!” She sat him down in a bed. She looked at Mama Goldie. “He just cut his wrist!”

Guy Diamond had tears in his eyes. He moved so his cut wrist was hidden. He didn’t want treatment. “Let me go. I don’t want to live anymore.” He sniffled and curled up into a ball. DJ Suki had yelled at him for letting himself get hurt, and for not protecting Alexandrite when he got killed. He was already blaming himself for it all, and she had made it all worse. He had tried to commit suicide.

Mama Goldie hurried over and struggled to get a hold of his arm. He wasn’t letting her have it. “DJ, get Branch or Sky!” She was desperate to save him. Guy Diamond was her biological son. “Son! Please give me your arm! I don’t want you to die!”

DJ Suki hurried out the door. She was sobbing. “It’s all my fault!” She rushed towards the royal flower pod.

Smidge and Dark watched with wide eyes. Dark got up and led the children out of the medical pod. They were too young to watch.

Basil teared up. He didn’t want to lose his adoptive brother. “Please don’t give up Guy.”

It didn’t take long for Branch to come crashing in. He hurried over and forced Guy Diamond’s arm out from underneath him. He began to heal his arm and looked at him with wide eyes. “You’re not leaving us!”

“Let me go! I screwed up…” Guy Diamond was shaking. “It’s my fault I got raped, and my fault Alex died…” Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to move his arm away from Branch.

DJ Suki came in with Poppy. She was sobbing. She saw all the blood and turned to Poppy. She cried over her shoulder. “I’m a bad mate!” She felt so guilty.

Poppy looked surprised and upset. She held DJ Suki and walked her over to her husband. “Easy does it, both of you. You’re both hurting. Time to take some deep breaths. I think both of you and your two babies need to move into another flower pod for a while and go on suicide watch. This isn’t going to happen again.” She looked deeply concerned.

“My flower pod.” Mama Goldie said firmly. “And here when I need to work.” She sniffled and rubbed her nose. “I’ll get more help if I have to. I’m not losing you.” She was shaking. “I’m getting your brother, Citrine, involved too. He’ll be happy to help.” She didn’t want to lose her son.

Branch got Guy Diamond healed. He let him go and looked at DJ Suki. “I need blood.” He took her arm and drew it from her. He wasn’t thrilled with her. He knew she was upset, but she had been too harsh on Guy Diamond. He got what he needed and gave it to Guy Diamond. “No more self-inflicted wounds, please…” He sniffled. “I can’t lose any more family.”

Guy Diamond curled up into a ball and avoided eye contact. He just wanted to die, and his suicide attempt had failed. Nothing that was just said to him registered. He was severely depressed.


	15. When Life Gets You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the rest of the village recovers from the war, Branch takes a break and has some alone time with his spouses.

For the next two weeks, Branch, Poppy, Stream, and Harper worked hard to keep the colony members who struggled through the war happy. They had also arranged so that most of the colony was immune to Nutmeg’s poisons. A handful of the villagers had declined the treatment and told them to keep Nutmeg away from them. It was a rough task, but they managed. By the end of the evening, Branch decided some snuggle time was in order. After the kids were in bed and settled, he stripped out of his clothes and snuggled up to Poppy in bed. He wanted skin to skin contact with her. She needed it the most. She had been extra stressed. She was very worried that she might be pregnant, and the thought of having a baby with Parch scared her.

Poppy noticed he didn’t get into bed with his night shorts. She pulled her panties and nightgown off. She threw them aside and snuggled right into him. She murmured that she loved him very much.

Harper heard Poppy throw her nightgown aside. She liked where this was going. She tossed her own nightgown and panties aside and cuddled right into Poppy.

Stream came into the bedroom last. He smiled when he saw his three mates snuggled up to each other. He stripped out of his clothes and snuggled up to Branch. He gave Branch a back rub as he cuddled. He knew that Branch was extra stressed. Especially with everything going on with Guy Diamond, Sky, and Basil; and their families.

Branch groaned as Stream worked on his back. “That feels good…” He shifted a bit and rested his head on Poppy’s shoulder. He was getting an erection. He smiled as it throbbed on her buttocks.

“Branch…” Poppy purred. “Your manhood is teasing my butt.” She rolled over so she was facing him. She reached down and began rubbing his erection gently.

Harper looked up and bit her bottom lip. She scooted so she was spooned into Poppy. She watched with a soft smile on her face. 

Stream chuckled and rubbed Branch’s buttocks gently. “Mine…” He kissed along Branch’s neck and back. He reached down and ran his finger along Branch’s hole. He was interested in mating too.

Branch shifted and groaned. He kissed Poppy hungrily. Her gentle touches felt good. He reached down and ran his fingers along her wet vulva. He smiled and kissed her. “Our husband and wife are teasing me Harper.” He smiled at her. “Should I make them wait?”

Poppy moaned and giggled when Branch turned his attention to Harper. She pulled him close and kissed him. “Nah uh, I get you first.” She rolled him onto his back and grabbed his manhood. She pushed it into her vagina and began to ride him. “I’m going to make Stream wait.” She winked at Stream and giggled when he smacked her butt. “Tease…”

Harper giggled and reached up. She kissed Branch hungrily. “Nice try, but it looks like she dominated again.” She repositioned so she was sitting on Branch’s chest. She began kissing Poppy next. She rubbed Poppy’s clitoris. She was wet, and it was smearing her fluids onto Branch’s chest.

Stream groaned and rubbed himself. He grabbed Branch’s butt, and pulled him to the edge of the bed, Poppy and Harper too. He pushed his length into Branch from the side of the bed and began thrusting his hips. This was not a position he had tried before but he liked it.

Branch moaned at all the sensations he was feeling. He was surprised how strong Stream was, when he pulled all three of them to the end of the bed. He shivered in delight when his husband pushed into him. He purred and curled his toes. “Oh my god…” He shifted his hips in rhythm with them. He raised Harper’s buttocks up and began licking her vulva clean. He was enjoying this a lot.

Harper moaned in delight. Branch’s tongue felt so good.

Nutmeg was in a room right next door to them. He opened his eyes and looked towards the sounds of moaning. He rolled over onto his side and listened to them. He blushed when he realized he was hearing mating. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He began to run a bath. He was hoping a hot water soak would get his mind off the thoughts of mating. Once the water was high enough, he got in and began to soak in the hot water. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He stayed like this for about twenty minutes, before getting out and heading back to bed. He had his night shorts on as he walked towards his bedroom. He flushed when he heard that they were still going at it hard. He went into his bedroom, and then closed the door a little hard, to let them know he was awake. He crawled into bed and hugged into his pillow. He wished he had someone to love like that. He was feeling envious. He rubbed his member. It was erect, and he couldn’t get it to calm down.

Branch was now on top of Stream. He heard the door shut. He looked up and panted. “I think we woke Nutmeg.”

“Poor kid. Has to listen to us.” Stream was over Harper, pounding her in rhythm with Branch. He held her close and kissed her.

Harper moaned loudly and arched her back. She was enjoying herself and wasn’t too worried about Nutmeg.

“I’ll go check on him.” Poppy put on a bathrobe and headed next door. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

Nutmeg blushed. He didn’t think anyone would actually come to his door. “I’m fine. Sorry for closing the door too hard.”

“Are we being too loud?” Poppy wanted to make sure he was comfortable.

“No, you’re not being too loud.” Nutmeg blushed and urged his member down. He was worried she would come in. His door didn’t have a lock, because he was on suicide watch, due to all his losses and stresses.

Poppy wasn’t so sure about his tone. It sounded nervous. After Guy Diamond’s scare, she wasn’t risking him. She opened the door and blushed when she saw that he had an erection. She looked at him for several minutes, before walking over to him and taking his hand. She led him towards their bedroom.

“I’m sorry Queen Poppy. I was trying to get it to go down.” Nutmeg suddenly looked worried. He thought he was a dead troll.

Poppy came into the bedroom and closed the door behind them. “Branch, we have a situation.” She pointed towards Nutmeg’s erection.

Branch pulled out of Stream and looked at the young male with wide eyes. “We sure do. Holy cow Nutmeg, you’re huge.” He walked over to him and looked up at him. “We must compare sizes!”

Stream blinked when his mate pulled out. He looked over and blushed. “Oh my god…” He got up and walked over. “He might be longer than both of us.”

“Boys, are you seriously going to compare sizes?” Harper blushed and looked over. She bit her bottom lip when she saw that the young male’s member was poking out.

Nutmeg looked nervous as they admired his length through his shorts. “Is it too small?”

“Branch, didn’t you see his member?” Poppy inquired. She didn’t want to mention the birth, but Branch said he had helped Nutmeg out.

“Yeah, but it was flaccid then, and that gives it no credit. Besides the stressful situation we were in.” Branch bit his bottom lip and looked up at Nutmeg. “Can I see?”

Nutmeg nodded slowly and pulled his shorts down. His heart was pounding in his chest as Stream and Branch compared sizes with him and admired his length. He was the same length as them, but they seemed very interested.

“Oh my god, he is as big as you two.” Harper looked at the three of them. “I want to play.” She squirmed and rubbed herself at the idea. “I didn’t get enough.”

“Let’s get back into bed. Come on boys.” Poppy nudged Branch, Stream, and Nutmeg towards the bed.

“Come, join us Nutmeg.” Branch offered his hand and smiled at him. “If you want.”

Stream chuckled. “The way he’s aroused, I think he wants.” He spanked Branch’s butt, and then headed back into bed. “Where was I? Hmm…Poppy’s turn.” He kissed her along her neck and shoulder. He pushed into her and began thrusting his hips.

Nutmeg bit his bottom lip and looked between them all. He walked over to the bed and gasped when Branch pulled him close.

Branch kissed Nutmeg and groaned when he felt Nutmeg’s member twitching next to his own. He rubbed it gently.

Harper groaned and waited her turn to kiss Nutmeg. She kissed him next and giggled when Branch pinned her down. She felt him slide in. “Branch…” She shivered in delight. She rocked her hips with his.

Nutmeg groaned and got behind Branch. He held him from behind and grinded him. He wanted it but was still a little worried. He didn’t want to push boundaries.

“Get him big boy.” Poppy giggled and groaned when Stream nibbled on her ear.

“Tease…” Branch groaned and bumped his hips with Nutmeg.

Nutmeg blushed and pushed his member into Branch. He moaned and began thrusting his hips. He had never mated like this before. It felt so good. He held Branch close and thrust his hips eagerly. He was a happy young male.

The five of them kept this up well into the night, before settling down next to each other. All of them had restored their colors. Nutmeg was in the middle, feeling more love then he had ever felt in his entire life.


	16. Not My King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then royal family makes a decision that sparks a heavy deliberation among the colony.

As morning rose, Nutmeg let out a whimper. He twitched in his sleep, as he had a recall nightmare. He grimaced and let out a soft cry.

________________________________________________________________________________

It was two years earlier. Nutmeg had just given Tourmaline a dose of poison. At that time, he was heavily pregnant with his first child. The sixteen-year-old was terrified but did exactly what he was told. He had learned four years earlier, that doing what he was told meant less beatings and more food. He was hungry lately, so he did exactly what he was told. His body was screaming for calories. Little did he know, that giving that dose of poison would be a fatal mistake for his unborn pod.

Later that night, he had gone into labor. He was alone as he quietly delivered a son. To his horror, the baby was extremely sick. He tended to him and tried to keep his fever down, but the poison ultimately killed his baby boy. 

As if things couldn’t get worse for him, Tourmaline came to investigate why he had heard weak cries in Nutmeg’s room. He saw the dead baby in Nutmeg’s arms. He reached over and grabbed him from the grieving father. “What a shame. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.” He headed out the door with the dead newborn. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

“Nutmeg? Wake up. You’re having another nightmare.” Stream shook him gently. He looked deeply concerned. Nutmeg’s aura was sad, like the day they first met. He had a bad feeling he was dreaming about the miscarriage.

Poppy was also awake and watching with wide eyes.

Branch and Harper were already out of bed and were tending to the kids.

Nutmeg shot awake and looked at Stream and Poppy with wide eyes. He slowly relaxed and snuggled into Stream. A few tears escaped as he cuddled with Stream. He thought last night was a dream, but he was glad to wake up in their bed. He hoped the night before wasn’t a one-night stand. The love and passion he had felt was indescribable. He didn’t want that to go away.

“It’s alright, shh…” Stream rubbed Nutmeg’s back gently. He had him look up. “We’re here for you Nutmeg. I know you been through a lot, and you’re scared, but we’re family.” He held him and ran his hand through his yellow hair.

Poppy sandwiched Nutmeg, so he was between them. “That’s right. We’re family, and family support each other.” She spooned him and held him.

Nutmeg shied away from Stream a little when he had him look up. He buried his face into Stream instead and sniffled. “I’m sorry for crying.” He swallowed hard.

“It’s OK to cry. Crying makes all the hurt feel better.” Stream held him and looked at Poppy. He had a feeling that nightmares were going to be nasty at times, but he was more then happy to make their new mate feel safe.

“We love you Nutmeg.” Poppy shifted in the bed and rested hear hand on Nutmeg’s chest.

“I love you too.” Nutmeg slowly relaxed and rubbed his eyes and nose. “Does that mean I’m part of the family?”

“After last night, there won’t be turning back. Your ours now. A prince, until you turn twenty-one.” Poppy smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “Then you will be our third king.”

Branch came in and got ready for a busy day. He wanted to get Nutmeg married to them immediately, so that there would be no questioning later if Nutmeg ended up pregnant. “A glorious king, whom will be able to protect his kingdom and share lots of wisdom. I’ll start training you right away.”

“Yes, there is a lot to do. Let’s get up and get moving.” Poppy got up and began getting ready. She had a smile on her face.

Stream got up too and began getting dressed.

Nutmeg got up and walked over to his night shorts. He put them on and headed for his room to get dressed.

Later that evening, Branch had everyone gather. He asked King Peppy to do the honors, since they couldn’t marry themselves. Once everyone was gathered, he smiled at them all. “Thank you for gathering here today. We’re happy to have you all witness the union of Nutmeg to our family. He’ll be prince until his twenty first birthday. He will then become our third king.

Several trolls booed and hissed. They didn’t approve. They all felt that Nutmeg was a threat to their existence and way of life.

Nutmeg squirmed uncomfortably. He startled when Poppy put her hand on his shoulder. He tried to relax, but he was worried that the trolls whom hated him would try to assassinate him.

“That’s enough.” Former King Peppy put his hands up. “If any of you disapprove of this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace. Please realize, I’ll need a good reason in order to force the union to break.”

“He killed several trolls!” A female in the back yelled. She was livid.

“My daughter died when his poison was put in the water supply!” Another female snapped.

“He’s dangerous! He could turn on us all in a heartbeat!” A male shook his head.

“If you marry him to the royal family, I’ll leave!” A female near the front yelled.

“This is a huge mistake. Not my king!” A male growled angry.

“Not my king! Not my king! Not my king!” About ten percent of the colony chanted. They all had valid reasons to fear Nutmeg, and none of them had seen him for what he actually was.

“Enough! Do you all realize that it wasn’t Nutmeg who did all those bad things? It was Tourmaline, Parch, and Zilcon! Nutmeg spent most of his time hiding away from everyone. He spent six years, fearing for his life…” Lily snapped at the angry crowd. She wasn’t amused by their behavior.

Nutmeg hesitated, and then bolted. He could see that he wasn’t wanted. He squeezed under a tight crevice under a bush and hugged into his knees. He was petrified.

Harper followed him to make sure he was alright. She looked worried.

Branch watched Nutmeg flee. He looked at the crowd and frowned. “He’s lost everyone and everything he loves. How dare you deny him happiness…” He followed Harper to go comfort Nutmeg.

Poppy gave the crowd a stern look, before following her mates.

Stream went with Poppy. He knelt by the bush and frowned. “Come on out Nutmeg. We won’t allow them to hurt you.”

“Nutmeg?” Clarity had also followed. She wriggled her way into the crevice and hugged into him. “I approve. I want you to be my daddy. You deserve the love.” She held him and frowned. She could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest. “It’s OK daddy. My daddy Nutmeg…”

Nutmeg held Clarity and started to cry. His biological children may not have survived the cruel actions of Tourmaline, Parch, and Zilcon, but the thought of having adoptive children gave him comfort. Even if he couldn’t marry Poppy, Branch, Harper, and Stream, he would always have their children as godchildren. “I’m scary Clarity. They want me to die. I don’t want to die. I love you, and my new family.”

“They won’t get what they want.” Harper sat just outside the crevice. “We won’t allow it.”

“They don’t get a say.” Peppy walked over to the bush. He leaned on his cane and eased down onto a small mushroom. He looked towards the bush. “Whether they like it or not, your accused crimes are not valid. You didn’t personally poison their family or friends. Three demented trolls used you for their own dirty deeds. Their notions are overruled. You’re still allowed to get married. If you five feel more comfortable with it, I can marry you at the privacy of the bunker, or a flower pod. I have a feeling that family members will want to be involved though. Especially Basil, Sky, and Snow.”

“Let’s do it in the bunker. It’s big enough.” Branch smiled at Peppy. He was glad Peppy overruled the notions.

“Come on Nutmeg. It’s alright.” Harper coaxed him out.

Nutmeg wriggled his way out and held hands with Clarity. She had a death grip on him again. “Thank you Peppy.”

Later that evening, after friends and family were gathered, Peppy married the five of them together. He had a feeling there might be a civil war over this. He warned the five of them to take caution and watch those who had disapproved of their marriage. It was going to be a difficult road ahead, if the disapproving trolls decided to fight.


	17. He Has A Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear that the royal family made the right decision, when they added Nutmeg to the family.

A month had gone by. Branch had been working with Nutmeg, to boost his confidence. He had taught him self defense, and gave him full permission to bite, and give a small dose of poison to any troll that tried to hurt him. So far, everyone had left Nutmeg alone. They didn’t want to mess with him. They knew all he had to do was give them a nasty bite, and their lives could come to an end. Poppy found out a week earlier she was pregnant. There was a chance the baby was Parch’s baby. She had been silently hoping it wasn’t but would accept it regardless. Stream had reassured that her baby had a good spirit. Guy Diamond was also pregnant, with a set of twins, whom were also good spirited. Guy Diamond had calmed down considerably and was starting to feel better. DJ Suki had been supportive, and continuously apologized for being inconsiderate and difficult.

It was in the late morning hours, that a poisonous snake made its way into the village. His tongue flicked in and out as he looked around for a meal. 

Fluffy let out a loud squeak and fluttered her wings. She flew around the snake and squeaked angrily. She didn’t want it around her trolls. She was fiercely protective. She let out a screech when it bit her. She landed on the ground and hobbled around on the ground on one leg, before settling down on the ground. Luckily, she was now resistant to poison, since she had been given doses, just like most of the trolls, but the bite hurt. She hissed at the snake and made angry noises.

All the trolls had scrambled and hid from the snake. They were all scared. It was almost certainly going to kill someone and eat him or her. Snakes were stubborn and loved having trolls as a meal.

Warrior didn’t scramble away. He had lost his shell about a half an hour earlier and was trying to find it. He felt around the ground. He was unaware that he was in extreme danger.

Harper looked around for her son and frowned when she didn’t see him. “Where is Warrior?!” She looked terrified.

“I don’t see him.” Poppy held her twins and looked at the snake. She didn’t dare go after it. It may not have the ability to kill her since she had the poison doses, but it could still catch her and swallow her.

Fern was hugging into Biggie. She recalled when Timber had been eaten. She was trembling with fear. She had her hand on her swollen belly. Stress was causing her to have contractions. She was glad she was full term, but she didn’t want the baby to be born right now.

Biggie held her and comforted her. He didn’t want her to make noises. He wanted her and their unborn pod safe.

Everyone was frozen in fear as they watched the snake. It appeared to have found its victim and was making its way towards it. It was going towards Warrior.

Nutmeg was making his way towards the snake. He had a sword ready. He threw a rock at it and cringed when it turned to him. He bolted towards foliage and listened to it slither towards him. He took a few breaths and turned to it. He had to be brave. He had to show that he was a good protector, like his mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother had been. He felt the snake bite him, before he swung his sword down and sliced the head off the snake. He held his hand over one of the four wounds he had on his body. He was immune to poison, but the bite had penetrated blood vessels. He was bleeding heavily. He looked worried. If he was pregnant, which he suspected he was, his baby was in grave danger and could die.

Branch ran over to him and began flushing the poison out of him and began healing his wounds. He had the same concerns. He had found out that Nutmeg had been pregnant two times, before the war. He didn’t want him to lose a third pregnancy. Especially one he wanted. “I’ve got you. It’s alright.”

Harper ran over to Warrior and picked him up. She saw the shell and put it in his ear. “You didn’t smell the snake?! Oh god Warrior. You scared me.” She held him and cried. She ran over to Nutmeg. She was worried about him.

Warrior frowned and hugged into his mama. “I’m sorry mama. I smell it now. I was trying to find my shell.” He looked worried. He had a feeling he had come close to dying. That was scary.

Poppy and Stream ran over to Nutmeg and watched Branch work on him.

Nutmeg rested onto his knees. He looked at the snake and frowned. “You won’t hurt my family, ever again.” He leaned into Branch and sighed softly. “I had to do it. I don’t want Warrior or anyone to die.” He had his hand on his belly.

Stream watched with concern. He sensed two little ones inside Nutmeg. He hoped they were alright. So far, they appeared unaffected. He hadn’t told Nutmeg he was pregnant yet. He always waited for the sixth week to tell parents they were expecting.

“You were very brave. I’m proud of you.” Branch finished healing him, and then checked his belly. “No more fights with poisonous snakes though. You’re pregnant.” He looked worried. He picked him up and headed for the medical pod so he could be watched. He didn’t dare tell him it was twins. It was going to be painful enough if he lost the pregnancy.

Nutmeg paled and closed his eyes. He had a feeling he was going to lose another pregnancy. He was starting to think he might never have a baby. It was not easy for a poison troll to have a baby because of the poison. If they were not a poison baby, they were in danger of dying from poison. He had learned control before his second pregnancy, but that one hadn’t been meant to be either.

Sky walked over to Fluffy and tended to her wounds. If she hadn’t been given poison to make her resistant, she would have certainly died. He was grateful. She was an important colony member.

Several trolls gathered around the decapitated snake. Whispers were exchanged. Nutmeg had risked his life, to save a trolling. Some of them were starting to realize he was a good guy after all.

A couple hours later, Nutmeg was considered stable. He was going to spend a couple of nights at the medical pod for observation. The snaked hadn’t killed his twins. He had his hand on his belly. He had promised his babies that he wouldn’t risk them again. He was going to try hard to make it to term and have a healthy set of twins.

Fern was breathed hard and holding Biggie’s hand. She was in full blown labor. She squeezed Biggie’s hand and pushed. She delivered a girl. She looked down and watched as Sky cleaned her. She was dark blue like Biggie, with two shades of light green hair. She was a nature trolling. The little one cried as her uncle cleaned her up.

“Good job Fern. You might have to name this one after snakes.” Sky smiled at her. He gave her a smug look when she glared at her. “What?!”

“Absolutely not.” Biggie looked annoyed. He reached over and kissed Fern. “He’s being sarcastic. I can see it on his face.” He rubbed his daughter’s back and smiled. “Hello sweetie.”

“Her name is Rosemary. After Rose.” Fern grumbled and cradled her daughter. “Mama Rose loves you Rosemary. She’s watching us from her side of the spirit realm. She loves you as much as we love you.” She smiled when Rosemary let out a soft cry. “I know, I wish she was here too. I want her to hold you.”

Nutmeg smiled and closed his eyes. He loved listening to those soft cries. He was glad Rosemary was safe and healthy. He wanted his family to stay that way.


	18. Frisky Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge’s memory is slowly coming back and she’s starting to feel better.

The next ones to visit the medical pod were Smidge, Basil, and Dark, a few days after the snake incident. It had been four weeks since she had a plate put on her skull to protect her brain. She was there for a checkup. Her eye was no longer dilated, and she had regained most of her memories. She still have trouble remembering some things, but gentle reminders usually got her back on track. Her seizures had decreased as well. She was likely never going to be one hundred percent back to what she was before her head injury, but she had made a way better recovery then anyone was expecting. It was a miracle she was alive. She had never became pregnant from the rape, but Basil had. 

Basil had a puke bucket with him, on the back of the chair, since he wasn’t moving very fast. He was still using the wheelchair, but Pansy was working on making him prosthetics. A task that wasn’t easy lately. She was due to have her own baby at any time. He was hoping his baby was Dark’s baby, but timing pointed towards it being Parch’s kid. He had Smidge in his lap as he wheeled in. He stopped and sat her down on the ground. “There you go my love. Thank you for being my seeing eye wife.” He usually did OK, but he was always worried he would bump into someone or run over toes. He didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Dark snickered and yelped when Smidge whacked him in the butt. “Oh! Do that harder!” He wriggled his butt teasingly.

“Mm…” Smidge whacked him again and then stole a kiss. She looked up at Sky and raised a brow when he glared at her. “What?!”

“Please don’t mate in here. Where are the kids?” Sky looked surprised that they managed to come without at least one or two of their kids.

“They’re over at Biggie and Fern’s to help with the baby and play. You know how much Shadow loves babies.” Dark smiled softly. Shadow was still struggling to bounce back from Alexandrite and Gage’s deaths, but she was coping. He was worried about his babies. Obsidian still didn’t talk. He found out that Basil had plead for him to listen to the bad guys, and he had taken them seriously. He not only quieted down during the incident; he had also refused to make much more then a whimper since that horrible day.

“That gives me an idea.” Basil smirked and captured his wife with his hair. He dragged her closer and sat her in his lap. He bumped hips with her hips, right in front of his annoyed older brother. He had an erection. He wanted this to be over with so they could go home. It was rare for them to have the flower pod to themselves.

Smidge groaned and looked back at him. She blushed and removed her panties but made sure her dress still covered her front. She seated herself on his erection and gave Sky an innocent look.

Sky twitched his eye and looked away. He wasn’t surprised she just did that. Especially after her head injury, but he wouldn’t put it past her to do that even before she was given a brain injury. “Are you serious?!”

Dark facepalmed and glanced up at his mates. “Can you two wait to mate until we go home? We’re here to make sure Smidge is healthy.”

“Nope, can’t wait.” Basil groaned and shifted. He pulled down his pants and seated Smidge, so his swollen member was inside her. He held her hips with his right hand and hair and rocked his hips.

Smidge moaned and rocked her hips. She bit her bottom lip and pulled Dark in for a kiss.

Sky flushed when Smidge moaned. “She’s obviously feeling better. Get your asses out of here before someone shows up and sees this.” He had to stay and watch the medical pod, just in case of a medical emergency, but his brother and Smidge were making him uncomfortable.

Dark groaned and kissed Smidge back. He turned the wheelchair around and headed for the door. “Through sickness and health, through sickness and health…” He headed for their home. He had an erection now too and couldn’t hide it because he was pushing the wheelchair.

“Smidge, that feels good.” Basil moaned and flicked his ears around as Dark pushed the chair. “Oh! Bumps make it better!”

“Basil! What the hell are you doing?! There are children outside!” Branch came storming over and backhanded his little brother. He covered them with a blanket and helped Dark hurry them into their flower pod. “You’re the opposite of subtle! I don’t want to explain to children what you’re doing!” He nudged them inside and smacked Dark’s butt. “Control your animals…” He grumbled before shutting their door. He was glad they were feeling better, but he didn’t want them mating publicly. He left them to do their thing, in private.

Dark groaned at the smack and blushed. He heard the door shut behind him and looked at the wheelchair. He walked in front of it and pulled the blanket off. “You two are royal pains in the asses.” He groaned and rubbed himself. Branch’s butt smack didn’t help him one bit. He pulled Smidge off of Basil and pinned her to the ground. He pushed his length into her and began rocking his hips. He kissed her and groaned. They hadn’t mated since before the war, because of Smidge’s poor condition. He missed this.

Smidge moaned and hugged into Dark. She kissed him hungrily and tightened her walls. “I love you…”

“Hey!” Basil frowned and crawled off his wheelchair. “I wasn’t done.” He groaned and kissed Dark’s back and neck. He positioned so he was over him. He pushed his member into Dark and began rocking his hips.

The three of them mated well into the afternoon and evening, before snuggling up to each other. It seemed everything was going to be alright. Basil and Smidge still had to readjust to life with their new problems, but it wasn’t going to get in their way. They were stubborn and feisty.


	19. Prosthetics For Basil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil gets to walk for the first time in over two months.

A few days later, Pansy made her way towards Basil, Smidge, and Dark’s flower pod. She had made final touches on his arm and leg and was ready to put them on him. Her baby stretched out and took her by surprise. As soon as the door was open, she shoved the prosthetics into Smidge’s arms and ran to the bathroom to pee. She felt a contraction, but completely ignored it. She had learned long ago not to make noises while in pain.

“If you puke, flush twice!” Smidge walked over to Basil and sat his new arm and leg on his lap. “Does this mean we get to call you Stumpee if I hid these?”

“Actually, if he misbehaves, we can hide them, and he won’t be able to walk.” Dark smirked and stuck out his tongue.

Basil flushed and grumbled. “I still have to learn how to walk again.”

Pansy came back out when she was done and began strapping the artificial limbs onto Basil. “They’re waterproof, but I recommend taking them off to bathe. Getting use to them won’t be easy. I suggest going slow at first. Your toes and fingers won’t move, so you won’t be able to pick things up. You won’t feel through them either. I made them the same color as your skin.” She stepped back and looked him up and down. “Almost looks like you didn’t lose your arm or leg.” She pulled a tool out of her hair and made a few last-minute adjustments. She bent his arm and flexed it. “You can hold and carry light weight things in your arm, but don’t forget to bend it at the elbow. I don’t recommend carrying kids in your arms until you’re accustomed to it.” She was glad she got it done before he started gaining weight. Balancing was going to be harder when he had a round belly. “Do you have any questions?”

“I do.” Smidge checked him over and smirked. “Do you make penises that look real like that too?!”

Dark blushed and cleared his throat. “Smidge…” He glanced towards the living space. The children were home. 

Basil laughed and whacked his wife in the butt. “As if two penises in the house aren’t enough.”

Pansy stifled a giggle. She put her hand over her mouth. “I’ll get right on that Smidge. Do you want it in turquoise or black? Glitter or no glitter? Or would you like for it to have a different color and texture then your husbands?” She was blushing. It wasn’t the first time she made a dildo, but it was peculiar for her cousin’s wife to ask for one. 

“I want one that is turquoise with glitter. It’s got to be long. Here, let me show you what size you need to do.” Smidge walked over and began rubbing Dark’s member gently, since she was at least practical enough to know that Basil and Pansy were cousins.

“Not subtle! Can we do this in the bedroom at least?” Dark pushed Smidge’s hand away. He groaned when his member swelled. He hid it out of sight of the little ones.

Pansy glanced at his length and nodded. “I’ll make it that big.” She pulled out her notepad and made some notes of the length, color, width, and texture. She was flushed red and trying to hide the fact that she was jealous. Dark was a handsome fella and her mate had died right before the war. “If you three don’t have any more questions, we should test the leg out.” She put her hand on her belly. Her contractions were closer together and were stronger. She had a feeling she was in labor.

Basil nodded and stood up. He lifted his left leg and put it down. He noticed pressure where his knee was but didn’t feel anything where his foot would have been. “This is going to take a while to get use to.” He took a step forward, stumbled, and faceplanted.

Smidge frowned and rolled him onto his back. “Be careful Basil.”

Dark hurried over and checked Basil over. He appeared alright. “Does anything hurt?!”

“Oops…” Pansy smiled softly. “That’s probably going to happen for a while, while you get use to your new leg.”

“I meant to do that.” Basil got back up and stood there. He shuffled his right leg forward, and then took a step with his left. He weaved a bit and smiled when he felt footsteps coming towards him. “Watch out Aquamarine. Daddy is learning how to walk again.”

“Your leg grew back!” Aquamarine looked him over. He was very confused. “And your arm!”

“Nice and slow.” Smidge watched with a worried look on her face.

Dark led Aquamarine away. He didn’t want Basil to accidentally fall onto him. He explained to the children that Basil got artificial limbs, so he didn’t have to always be in a wheelchair.

“Looks good Basil. Good enough for now. I’ve got to go.” Pansy pushed the wheelchair over to him and helped him into his chair. She headed for the door and leaned on the wall during the next contraction. She took a few deep breaths. This was her first baby, and she was surprised at how bad the contractions hurt. Once the contraction was over, she headed out the door and towards the medical pod.

“I was wondering when she would leave. I was starting to think she was going to have the baby here.” Basil smiled softly. “Nice try, trying to scare her away Smidge.”

“I was trying to scare her away? I want that penis.” Smidge smirked up at him.

Pansy rushed towards the medical pod. She stopped halfway there and widened her eyes when she felt pressure. She turned to the closest flower pod and knocked on the door. “Help me…” She waited too long and was having regrets. It was cold outside. She leaned on the door frame and groaned. “Please wait baby…”

“Are you alright Pansy?” Creek hurried over. He could see that she was in distress. “No one lives in that flower pod. They died in the war.” He noticed blood was running down her legs. “Let’s get you to the medical pod.” He picked her up and ran that way.

Pansy grasped onto his sweater and gritted her teeth. She was trying not to panic. She tensed up when she felt urges to push. She breathed hard and bared down.

“Don’t push yet!” Creek frowned and scrambled to get the door open. He got it open and laid her down when they got inside.

Mama Goldie was in that day. She hurried over and removed Pansy’s panties. She quickly delivered a baby boy. He was light pink, with light blue hair and shiny feathered wings. “Goodness…” She gently sat the baby down on his mama’s lap and grabbed a blanket. She hurried back over and began to clean him. “He was in a hurry.”

“Thank you, Creek…” Pansy breathed hard and rested her head on her pillow. She frowned, realizing her baby wasn’t crying. She looked up. “Is he OK?”

Creek frowned and stepped back. He watched with wide eyes. “Come on little one, cry…”

Mama Goldie flicked the little one’s foot and gave him a good smack on the bottom. She sighed in relief when he began to cry. “He’s OK…” She rubbed him gently to stimulate him. She smiled, seeing that he was a jewel trolling. “He’s got pretty wings.”

“Good boy. Don’t scare me like that.” Pansy sniffled and teared up. “His name is Sage. After his father.” She missed Sage, but she knew her son would carry on his legacy. She couldn’t wait to see him grow.


	20. Awkward Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Mama Goldie have been hiding secrets. What they reveal will rock the worlds of the trolls that they love and hold close to their hearts.

For the next week, Lily stayed at Pansy’s flower pod, so she had help with her newborn son. She knew it was very hard to take care of a baby when alone. She had to do it with Pansy. She didn’t want her young daughter to have to do it alone. She gave her a run down of her way of raising a baby. She gently told her that it was OK to do things her own way. She wanted her to be comfortable and happy.

Pansy wasn’t happy though. Even though Sage Junior didn’t look just like his daddy, he reminded her of the love she had had and lost. She was also having trouble nursing him. Enough of her milk wasn’t coming out, and he was getting thin. She feared she might have to switch to formula, and that wasn’t ideal.

Lily decided it was time to take Pansy back to the medical pod with Sage Junior. She wanted her youngest grandson safe. She got them to the medical pod and had Pansy sit down.

Mama Goldie walked over to Pansy and checked the little one over. “He’s lost weight.” She frowned and checked his diaper. “He’s also dehydrated.” She set him up for fluids, which was tricky because he was so small.

“I’m a bad mother.” Pansy swallowed hard and tried hard not to cry. She was failing her son, and he was all she had left of Sage.

“No, Pansy, you’re not a bad mother. Things like this happen. It’ll be alright.” Lily rubbed her back. “I bet Fern would be happy to supplement feed him for you, until your milk comes in all the way.”

“If her milk comes in. Sometimes it just won’t fill up. I’ll talk to Snow and Fern. I’m sure between the two of them, we can get enough milk to get him to six months old. He’ll be old enough to go off milk then.” Mama Goldie got the intervenes fluids set up, and then headed out the door. She wanted to talk to Fern and Snow right away.

Branch walked in. He was there for a check-up. He had a weird look on his face. He had a question for Mama Goldie. He was about to ask when she hurried out the door. He flushed and sat down. He put his hand on his belly. 

“Are the quadruplets alright?” Lily looked worried about his nephew.

“That’s a lot of babies…” Pansy whispered to herself. She was glad she had one. She couldn’t imagine struggling with four hungry babies. One was enough.

“They’re fine. I came for a check-up and to ask my mama a question.” Branch looked over at Sage Junior. He noticed he was sickly. “Is he alright?”

“I’m a bad mother and can’t feed my baby.” Pansy murmured and crossed her arms. She looked upset.

“It’s alright Pansy. You’re not a bad mother.” Lily reassured her, again. She looked worried and felt for her. Motherhood wasn’t easy. Especially alone.

“Are your mammary glands clogged? Harper had the same problem with Sunny.” Branch walked over and looked at her breasts. “They look pretty full. I’m going to check something. I’m going to take your dress off.” He pulled her dress off, and gently cleaned her nipples, until they expressed milk. He then gave her breasts a firm squeeze. Milk flowed freely now.

“Branch! That hurts!” Pansy clenched her fists and held back screaming in pain. She slowly relaxed and sighed in relief as Branch massaged the excess milk out of her breasts. “Oh god, that’s so much better.”

“You told me your breasts were not tender.” Lily didn’t look amused. She crossed her arms. Her eye twitched. It was weird watching Branch massage Pansy’s breasts. “Alright, that’s enough. You two are related.” She got up and went to do it for Branch.

“Sorry auntie. I treat all family. She needed treatment. She should be able to feed Sage now.” Branch walked over and picked up Sage Junior. He carried him over and helped Pansy set him up to nurse.

Sage Junior nursed hungrily. He looked up at his mama. He was weak but was going to be alright.

“Thank you, Branch.” Pansy held her son and watched him nurse. “I’m OK mom. He made it better.”

“It’s just weird seeing your oldest brother touching your breasts.” Lily murmured. She frowned, realizing she had said ‘brother’ out loud. She facepalmed and flushed.

“Come again?!” Branch looked at Lily. “I’m her what?! I thought we were cousins?!” He looked very confused.

“We’re siblings?” Pansy also looked confused.

Mama Goldie came in and smiled when she saw a lot of milk on Pansy’s chest. She turned to Fern. “Never mind Fern. Looks like Branch took care of it.”

“Happy to help.” Fern smiled and headed back out. She wanted to get back to the children.

Lily sighed and sat down next to them. “After I got married to your father, we tried and tried for a year to have a baby. We figured one of us might be infertile. I thought I wasn’t going to have a baby. Crystal knew I wanted a baby, badly. She talked it over with Ash, and he agreed to help us. I immediately became pregnant with Rose. She was a huge blessing, but when she was four, we decided we wanted another baby. Ash helped us again. I became pregnant with you, Pansy, right before Ash was killed.”

“I knew it! I knew we had to be more then cousins.” Branch looked amused. He smiled at Pansy. “It explains why you have light blue eyes and royal blue hair.”

“That explains a lot.” Pansy smiled softly. “Thank you for letting us know mom. It’s good information to know.”

Mama Goldie walked over to Branch and smiled. “Thank you for coming for your checkup. I know how busy you are.” She checked his belly and beamed. “The quadruplets are growing nicely. Keep up the good work.”

“I have a bone to pick with you too, Mama Goldie.” Branch eyed her and smirked. “You mentioned a while back that Citrine and Guy Diamond are brothers. Citrine wasn’t raised at your home. Care to explain?”

Lily looked relieved that her nephew and daughter weren’t upset. She moved to the side, so it stayed that way.

Pansy quietly fed her son.

Mama Goldie sighed softly and sat down. “Guy Diamond and Citrine were my only biological children. When I was still pregnant with them, an accident caused their father, Shimmer, to die tragically. I was going to raise both twins myself, on my own, but as my due date came closer, I saw that Citrine’s adoptive parents were unable to have a baby. To ease their hearts, I decided to give one of my sons to them when they were born. It wasn’t an easy thing to do, but I knew Citrine would be in good hands. It’s why I had him over all the time to play. I requested visitation rights.”

“They’re one day apart.” Branch was confused. “Why are their birthdays different?”

“Guy Diamond was born two minutes before midnight, and Citrine was born six minutes after midnight.” Mama Goldie smiled softly. “Are you mad?” She frowned. “I was only trying to help a family.”

“No, I’m not mad. Just confused. Why didn’t you tell me? Or my siblings?” Branch looked relieved. He was glad he knew but was surprised that she kept this secret.

“I didn’t think it was necessary to stress my children out.” Mama Goldie smiled softly. 

“Alright, that’s fair.” Branch got up and stretched out. “I better head home. I’m tired. You three have a good night.” He headed out the door, glad to know he had more family then he thought. He hoped no one else was keeping secrets from him though.


	21. Cold Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny group of trolls make their way into the colony.

It was midwinter day, when a mile from the colony, a tiny group of trolls were making their way towards smoke from a fire. They were being led by a twenty-five-year-old emerald green nature troll, whom had blue green hair and hazel eyes. He was scratched up and had a severe injury to his left eye caused by a fight with a wild bogwolf. He had tried to save his mate but had ended up being injured and pulled away by his worried son. He had managed to save seven trollings, and his son, but the rest of his village had been wiped out before the bogwolves were satisfied and left. He had stopped the bleeding in his eye, but he couldn’t see anything out of that eye. He was heavily pregnant. He had a hold of a trolling’s hand. It was his young son. He was in labor and hoping they would make it to the colony in time. He was worried they wouldn’t be friendly. He stopped at a mushroom and leaned onto it. He breathed through a contraction.

“We’ve got to keep going dad. It’s too cold out here for my sibling.” Emerald Junior, also known as Emery, was an emerald green glitter trolling, with dark green hair and dark green eyes. He was an earth trolling. He was nine years old and looked very worried. They had been traveling for a week, and his dad seemed to be close to having the baby. He missed his dad too. 

Seven worried trollings watched on as Sassafras stopped for a break. They were scared that he would lose the baby. Hypothermia would certainly kill a newborn.

“It’ll be alright.” Sassafras tried to keep the children calm. He continued on his way. As they approached the village, he had the children stay close. He looked around warily. “Hello?”

Harper spotted them and pulled out her knife. She cautiously approached. “Who are you?” She looked wary. After the incident with Tourmaline, she wasn’t going to take chances. Branch had nearly died that day. Today was his and Nutmeg’s birthdays. She didn’t want a mean troll to ruin this day for kicks and giggles.

“My name is Sassafras. I’m the only adult survivor of my colony. We need help. Please…” Sassafras swallowed hard. Harper’s knife scared him.

“Don’t hurt my dad!” Emerald Junior got between his dad and Harper. He was scared, but he wanted his dad and baby sibling safe.

“You poor troll.” Branch came over with a frown on his face. He began healing his injured eye right away and checked him over. “How far along are you? What happened? Looks like you got in a fight with a wild cat or canine.” He thought Sassafras was a handsome fella and was already making googly eyes.

“Branch…” Harper frowned and let her mate heal the stranger. “You shouldn’t be healing. You’re lucky we even let you get out of bed.” She eyed Branch’s swollen belly. She was worried about the safety of the quadruplets.

“I’m due at any time. We were attacked by a pack of bogwolves. They wiped out so many.” Sassafras watched Branch as he worked on his eye. “I can’t see out of that eye.” He groaned and held his back during the next contraction. “I’m in labor.” He breathed hard and groaned.

“Let’s get you to the medical pod. It’ll be safer for you to deliver there. It’s way too cold outside for a newborn.” Branch led him that way. “Come on young ones.” He smiled at Harper. “I’m alright sweetie. Relax. I have a good feeling about him and these kids.”

Sassafras followed him and looked around. His heart was racing, but so far everything was going smoothly. He was glad he was accepted into their colony. He made sure the kids stayed close to him.

Harper followed as well. She wasn’t as trusting. She wanted Branch and their babies safe.

Stream came running over. He smiled at Sassafras. He could see that he was friendly. “Oh boy, looks like we have a baby coming.” He helped get Sassafras and the children inside the medical pod.

Sky smiled when they came in. “Who’s this?” He saw that there was blood between Sassafras’ legs. He began setting up to deliver a baby.

Pansy was in that day to have a checkup for Sage Junior. She backed away slowly and watched with wide eyes. She tucked Sage Junior into her hair and swallowed hard. She wanted her one and a half month old safe.

Sassafras walked over to a bed and leaned onto it. He whimpered and breathed through the pain. Once it was calm, he looked at Sky. “My name is Sassafras.” He removed his pants and laid down on the bed. He looked between Branch and Sky. He had seen identical twins before, but they looked eerily a lot alike. Knowing who was who was going to be tricky. He shivered from being cold.

“I don’t know the children’s names yet.” Harper watched Sassafras suspiciously. She was apprehensive.

“I’ll go get Poppy and Nutmeg. They should meet our new colony members too.” Branch headed out the door.

Emerald stood by his dad’s bed. He grabbed a blanket and covered him up. He was cold too but was a smart boy. He wore clothing during their journey, despite hating the texture. He would have been a lot colder otherwise.

The seven other young trollings cowered near Sassafras and Emerald Junior. They ages ranged from two to thirteen.

“Sassafras, my name is Sky. The fat one you saw was my twin brother, Branch. He’s one of the kings here. I’m going to help you with your baby.” Sky took a peek but didn’t touch. He didn’t want to frighten Sassafras. “The baby is definitely coming. You’re doing great. Don’t forget to breathe.”

“Be careful calling Branch fat, Sky. He’ll whap you a new one.” Stream chuckled and turned to Sassafras. “I’m Stream. I’m king here too. This is Queen Harper.” He introduced them. He smiled at the kids. “Are all these kids yours?”

“Only one is mine.” Sassafras breathed and clenched the sides of the bed during a contraction. He whimpered and closed his eyes. His injured eye was healed but was deflated and useless. He was going to need surgery to remove it. He looked at his son. “Introduce yourself son.”

“My name is Emerald Junior. My daddies call me Emery.” Emerald Junior watched them with concern. “You won’t hurt my daddy, right?”

“We won’t hurt your daddy.” Stream smiled at the worried trolling. “You’re all safe here.”

Pansy slowly relaxed and walked over. “I’m Pansy. I can make you a new eye. That looks like it hurt.”

“It did hurt, but it feels better now.” Sassafras smiled at Pansy. He thought she was pretty. “Nice to meet you.” He cringed during a contraction and bared down.

Sky had blankets ready and got ready to catch the baby. When Sassafras got her out, he began to clean her. “Good job Sassafras. She’s beautiful.” 

The little emerald green trolling had glitter and blue green hair. She was a nature trolling. She began to cry as Sky cleaned her up.

Branch came back with Poppy and Nutmeg, just in time to see the baby being born. He smiled and walked over. “See Poppy? Ten new colony members to love.”

Poppy came over and gushed over the crying newborn. “She’s so pretty. What are you naming her?”

Nutmeg watched warily. He wasn’t so sure. He stood next to Harper.

“Her name is Jade.” Sassafras smiled when Sky gave her to him. He held his daughter and teared up. He missed his mate. “Your daddy would be proud little one. You’re alive and healthy. It’s all he ever wanted. I wish he was here to see you.”

Pansy knew that pain all too well. “You can stay at my flower pod. You need a place to stay.”

“That’s very nice of you Pansy. I’ll make sure Lily helps, until you five settle comfortably.” Branch turned to the orphans. “We need to figure out homes for all these little ones.”

Sassafras nodded and sighed in relief. “Introduce yourselves little ones. It’s alright.”

“My name is Ether.” Ether was an atmosphere trolling. He had yellow skin, with dark green hair and blue eyes. He was thirteen years old.

“I’m Ember.” Ember was a fire trolling. He had red-orange glitter skin, with red hair and red eyes. He was ten years old.

“My name is Bella. Short for Isabella.” Isabella was a glitter trolling. She had light blue glittery skin, with baby pink glittery hair. She had lavender colored eyes. She was nine years old.

“I’m Currant.” Currant was a dark blue trolling with dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. He was a water trolling. He was two years old. “I’m this many.” He showed two fingers. “I want my mama…”

“I’m Midnight.” Midnight was a midnight blue glitter trolling with light blue eyes and midnight blue hair. He was a dark trolling. He looked scared. He was five years old.

“My name is Bubbles.” Bubbles was a light pink trolling with white hair and pink eyes. She was hard of hearing but was able to hear well enough to learn how to talk. She was a light trolling. She was six years old.

“My name is Rosie.” Rosie was a dark red glitter trolling with dark red hair and scarlet eyes. She was a fire trolling. She was eight years old.

“Well, Ether, Ember, Isabella, Currant, Midnight, Bubbles, and Rosie, don’t worry. We will find you good homes. It’s going to be just fine.” Poppy offered a hug and smiled as she got hug from each of them. “You’re all so sweet.” She smiled and held little Currant the longest. He was so tiny and was shaking. “We’ll take good care of you all.”


	22. Love After Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pansy falls hard in love.

A month had come and gone since Sassafras came into the colony with eight frightened trollings. He had adjusted well into the colony and had his surgery just days after arriving to remove his bad eye. He had a patch over his missing eye. 

Pansy had been working on his artificial eye. She finished it and walked over to him. “It’s done.” She smiled at him and gently removed his patch. She pulled his eye lids back and pushed the soft orb into his eye socket. “It’s going to take time to get use to it. I recommend taking it out and soaking it at night.” She moved his artificial eye, until it was lined up nicely. She couldn’t help but watch his eyes. She blushed when he hugged her.

Sassafras held still while she got his eye adjusted. He blinked a few times and smile. It wasn’t the same as his real eye, but it wasn’t as weird as having nothing there. He smiled down at her and pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you, Pansy. You’re very sweet.” He held her like that for several minutes. He missed having a loving embrace.

Pansy closed her eyes and took in his scent. He smelled like flowers and fruit. She began to sing to him. She was falling in love with him. She couldn’t help it. He was so sweet, was handsome, and a loving father. She wanted him so badly.

Emerald Junior got up and walked over to them. “You have a pretty voice Pansy.” He hugged her and smiled. He really liked her. She made his daddy happy.

Sassafras smiled and listened to her sing. He caressed her cheek and smiled at her. “A very pretty voice.” He reached down and looked at his son. “What do you think son? Should we keep her? If she allows it?”

“Thank you. I haven’t sung in a while. Not since...” Pansy let a few tears fall. She missed Sage. She sniffled and let out a giggle when Sassafras asked Emerald if they should keep her. She rested her head on his shoulder. She had a feeling he was asking for his son’s approval for them to be mates. 

“I want her to be family.” Emerald Junior nodded and hugged into them. “Does this mean she’s my mom?” He had only had two daddies, so the thought of having a mama made him happy.

“Yes, if she lets me be hers, she would be your mama.” Sassafras played with Emerald’s hair and chuckled. He turned to Pansy and smiled at her. “Pansy, you’ve shown me a lot of love and compassion for the last month. It’s not a long time, but I love how you make me and my family feel. Will you marry me?”

Pansy felt her heart race. She nodded and hugged into him. “I would be honored.” She looked up at him and smiled. “I can talk to Branch and get us married. He’ll be happy to help. He’s protective though, so watch out.”

“Yay! I get a mama!” Emerald Junior hurried over to his sister and little Sage Junior. “We get a mama Jade! Sage gets a daddy!” He gently picked up Jade and danced with her.

Jade scrunched up her nose and began to cry. Her brother had startled her.

“Uh oh, mad baby.” Sassafras walked over and gently took her. “Did brother wake you up?” He soothed her and smiled when she blinked up at him. “It’s going to be alright.”

Sage Junior kicked his legs and cooed. He wanted snuggles too. He smiled when his mama walked over and picked him up.

“Do you want to dance too baby boy?” Pansy cradled him and smiled at him. “That’s my big boy.”

“Sorry sissy.” Emerald Junior rubbed her back gently. “I was excited. Oh! I gotta go tell Winter!” He ran out the door to go tell his new friend.

“We better go talk to Branch, before he finds out through Emery.” Sassafras tucked Jade into his hair and helped her get Sage Junior into her hair. He took her hand and headed out the door.

Later that day, Branch had assured that the wedding was arranged. He didn’t want to wait too long. He was four and a half months pregnant, and Poppy was over five months pregnant. He didn’t want to do this when they were any further along. It wasn’t easy pulling off a wedding when heavily pregnant. Once everyone was gathered, he did the honor. He was very round in the belly, being that he was carrying four babies, but he insisted he marry her. He missed out on twenty-two years of her life. He didn’t want to miss out on this. “Thank you everyone, for gathering here today. Today, we bare witness to the union of two young trolls. With this marriage, Pansy will become mother to Emerald Junior and Jade. Sassafras will become father to Sage Junior.” He turned to Sassafras. He was jealous that his sister cousin snatched up such a handsome fella, but he was happy for her. “Sassafras, do you take Pansy, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death does you part?”

“I do.” Sassafras smiled at Pansy. He was ecstatic. 

“Pansy, do you take Sassafras, to have and to hold, through sickness and health, until death does you part?” Branch smiled at her.

“I do.” Pansy couldn’t take her eyes off of Sassafras.

“Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Branch smiled at them.

Sassafras pulled Pansy close and kissed her. He held her and smiled. He was very happy.

Pansy kissed him back and hugged into him. She put her ear on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She hoped she would hear it for a long time.

Everyone cheered happily. They were happy for the new couple. Some of them were envious but were happy that they were happy. Both trolls were pretty. They hoped they had a life of happiness.

Biggie was holding the two babies. He had volunteered to babysit the three children for them. He would do anything for Pansy. She was Rose’s baby sister after all.

After the reception, Sassafras picked Pansy up and carried her home. He got to the flower pod and walked inside. He closed the door and took her to the bed. He laid her down and began kissing her passionately.

Pansy giggled and kissed him back. She ran her hand along his side. “I love you…”

“I love you too.” Sassafras gently began to remove her clothes. He took his own clothes off and tossed them aside. He reached down and began running his finger along her breast. He kissed her along her neck and chest. He stopped at her breast and began to suckle on it. His member swelled as he ticked her nipple with his tongue.

Pansy shivered in delight. She reached down and began stroking his member gently. She murmured that it felt good.

Sassafras whimpered and switched sides, to be fair. He groaned, feeling his member throb on her thigh. He repositioned himself and pulled her close. He gently pushed his length into her. He moaned loudly and began thrusting into her. “Pansy…”

Pansy moaned loudly and tightened her walls. “Oh my god, Sassafras…” She arched her back and thrust her hips in rhythm with his. She whimpered and kissed along his chest and neck. She was enjoying this.

Sassafras pushed deeper and held her close. He kissed her hungrily and breathed hard. He was very pleased. “Mine…all mine…” He messaged her breast as he thrust eagerly. 

“Yes, all yours.” Pansy held him and purred. She was a happy girl. She was glad he came into her life.

The two of them mated well into the evening. They were happy with each other and were not afraid to express it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Pansy sings. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the song artist and creator.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upkYQqbrjSc


	23. Babies For Nutmeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two lost newborns, Nutmeg gets to experience the joys of fatherhood.

A month later, Poppy was a little overdue to have her baby. She paced the flower pod, to try and induce labor. She gasped when it suddenly got dark in the flower pod.

Nutmeg screamed and went to hide in the closest. He was afraid of the dark, and for good reason. He knew Tourmaline and Parch were dead, but a flashback had him frightened.

Branch eased up out of bed and waddled towards the closet door. He felt around for Nutmeg. His scream had worried him. “Nutmeg? What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“I’m sorry Nutmeg. I think my baby did that.” Poppy felt her way to the closet and went into it. She gently pulled him into a hug and held him awkwardly. They were both round in the belly, and it was hard to get a proper hug.

Nutmeg slowly calmed down and snuggled into Poppy. “I’m sorry…” He held hands with Poppy. The flower pod was still dark.

“It’s alright. Come on you two. Let’s go have a cup of tea and relax.” Branch headed for the kitchen and began setting up to warm up water. He was able to get around without any light, thanks to Basil teaching him how to get around when he couldn’t see. He felt a contraction. He put his hand on his belly and sighed. If he was in labor, he was a couple weeks early, but that wasn’t a surprise considering he had four babies inside him. He expected to have them sooner than this anyway.

The light came back when Stream came home. He had a distressed look on his face. He headed for the bathroom and let out a cry of pain. He sat down on the toilet and put his hand on his belly. 

“Stream? What’s wrong?” Harper followed him. He suddenly acted like he was in a lot of pain. She looked worried.

Branch, Poppy, and Nutmeg hurried to the bathroom and peeked in. They were worried too.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think I was in labor.” Stream had a tiny bump, but he hadn’t had any symptoms, and Creek had never said anything. He was so confused.

Harper swallowed hard. Stream hadn’t said anything about being pregnant. She was worried he might be miscarrying. “Let’s get you into bed.” She didn’t want him having a baby in the toilet. She helped him up and frowned, seeing that a tiny amount of blood had come out into the toilet. She led him towards the bed. She appeared to be the only one who wasn’t pregnant. She helped him into the bed.

“I’m in labor too.” Branch looked worried. Once Stream was in bed, he examined him. He felt a baby in there, but it was very tiny. He teared up and held him. “Another borrowed angel…” He hugged Stream to him the best he could and held his hand.

Poppy crawled in and sandwiched Stream between her and Branch. She was sad. She was hoping they would never lose another baby.

Nutmeg stood by the bed and teared up. “Maybe it will make it.” He was hoping it would. He knew how much it hurt to lose a baby.

Stream broke down and began to cry. He was terrified.

“It’s good to stay positive. He or she might just be a small baby.” Harper sat by Poppy and reached over to stroked Stream’s cheek.

“That’s very true. It might just be a dwarf.” Branch smiled softly. He hoped for Stream it was just a little healthy bean.

“I’m in labor now too.” Poppy breathed through a contraction. She was glad her baby finally decided to come. She still looked worried.

Stream tried to calm down. He put his hand on his belly. He was worried about his baby.

Nutmeg went to grab blankets. He came back and sat them down by Harper. He crawled into the bed and snuggled up against Poppy. He was quiet all the sudden and tense. He was also in labor.

Harper watched her mates. She had a feeling she was going to be busy. Her mates all looked tense. She had a feeling Nutmeg was in labor too, even though he didn’t say anything. She wanted to go get help but was afraid to leave them. The children were at school, so she couldn’t ask them to go get someone.

Stream whimpered and grasped Branch’s hand. “I feel urges to push.” He began to push.

Branch and Poppy held his hands and watched him push. They were worried.

Nutmeg watched and swallowed hard. “Please survive…”

Harper caught a tiny lavender girl that had yellow hair. She was a poison trolling. She worked on getting her clean. She could see that she was Nutmeg’s baby. She was worried she would die. She was so little.

The little one let out soft cries. She was further along then Branch thought. She was a dwarf.

“She’s alive and breathing. Oh my god…” Stream watched Harper work on her. Tears ran down his cheeks. “That’s a good girl.” He was trembling with worry. “I’m sorry I didn’t know I was pregnant.” He scrunched up his nose. “I’m going to have a word with Creek. He would have known I was pregnant, and he didn’t say a word to me.” He took her when Harper offered her to him. “You’re a Nutmeg baby. How about Holly for your name?”

“Thank god…” Branch looked relieved. He held his belly and watched the crying newborn. “Holly still looks premature, but I think she’s a dwarf. Looks like a smaller Smidge or Dark baby.”

“She sure gave us a good scare.” Poppy smiled and cooed over the newborn.

“She’s so pretty.” Nutmeg reached over and rubbed his daughter’s back. He was so glad she was OK.

“She’s adorable. You two make cute babies.” Harper smiled and watched her mates closely.

Stream set Holly up to nurse and watched her suckle. “She’s latched on. What a good girl.”

The room was relatively calm for the next hour, besides heavy breathing and occasional groans. Poppy was next to deliver. She got a little boy out. He was pink with black hair. He was a dark trolling. He cried as Harper cleaned him. “He’s so cute.”

Poppy saw that he was Parch’s baby. Her heart sank. She turned to Stream and buried her face into him. She didn’t want it to be so. She began to cry.

“Oh no…” Stream frowned and held her. “Please don’t be upset. He’s a good boy. He’s not going to be like Parch.”

“He’s a beautiful boy.” Branch smiled softly. He cringed during a contraction.

Nutmeg looked wary. Parch was very cruel and he had his concerns.

“He’s so precious.” Harper cradled him and smiled.

“Just give me a minute.” Poppy sniffled and rubbed her eyes. “I wanted him to be from Branch or Stream.”

“It’s OK that he’s not from us.” Stream reassured her. “This isn’t your fault.” He rubbed her back soothingly.

Branch groaned and bared down. “I hate to interrupt but…” He whimpered as he pushed. The first baby came out quickly. 

Harper sat Poppy’s son down and reached to catch Branch’s baby. She barely caught him. She sat him down and began to clean him. “He was in a hurry.” She smiled when he began to cry. 

The first quadruplet was light teal with two-toned royal blue and capri blue hair. He was small, but healthy. He was a light trolling.

Poppy sat up and watched her son. She reached over and picked him up. “Your name is Wonder.” She sniffled and sighed. She accepted him. She had to be strong for her family. She watched Branch and smiled softly. “Looks like a Stream baby.”

Branch nodded and groaned. He whimpered and pushed until a second baby came out. He watched as Stream cleaned this one up. “Thank you for your help Stream.” He breathed hard and closed his eyes. He was worried that Harper would get overwhelmed. He was glad Stream felt well enough to help.

The second baby was an identical twin to the first baby. He cried as his daddy cleaned him.

“Identical twins like you and Sky.” Nutmeg whispered. A soft smile cracked his lips, despite his own pain. “Cute…”

“Not done yet. We’ve got two more in there.” Harper gently sat the first baby down by Holly and got ready to catch the third baby. “You’re doing great Branch. They’re bigger than I expected.” She had a smile on her face.

“I’m tired already.” Branch breathed and pushed for the third. He got a red trolling out. She had dark green hair. She was a water trolling. She cried as Harper cleaned her. 

“Another Nutmeg baby. She’s so cute.” Poppy smiled and watched the babies. She was so glad they were alright.

“One more Branch.” Stream encouraged him. He moved the second quadruplet to the cradle with his identical twin. He was proud of his mate.

Nutmeg silently pushed. He reached down and caught his own son. He grabbed a blanket and began cleaning him. His first baby was red with two-toned yellow and capri blue hair. He was a poison trolling. He cried as his daddy cleaned him.

“Nutmeg’s over there quietly giving birth like a boss.” Branch smiled softly. “Good job sweetheart.” He reached over and snuck a quick kiss. He whimpered and pushed for the fourth baby. He got her out and sighed in relief. He was so tired.

Stream cleaned the last quadruplet. She was identical to the third baby. “Branch just had four healthy babies. Two sets of identical twins.”

Poppy sat Wonder down in the cradle and helped Nutmeg. She got ready to catch his second baby. She was surprised he didn’t make a sound.

Nutmeg’s eyes were wide as saucers. He had living babies, and they were all crying loudly. He pushed the second twin out and picked her up when she was born. He sat her on his chest and cleaned her up. She was light teal with yellow hair. She was a water trolling. She cried as her daddy cleaned her.

“Look at all these pretty babies.” Harper smiled and cradled the third quadruplet. “Six of them still need names.”

“For my boys, I want to name them Jubilant and Splendor. For the girls, Cherry and Apple.” Branch named them tiredly.

Poppy helped Nutmeg with the second twin. She had the first baby cradled in one arm as she worked with her other arm. “Nutmeg makes pretty babies.” She smiled at him. She could see he was worried and overwhelmed. “He’s got five healthy babies.”

Stream smiled over at his young mate. He knew that that had to be a blessing after his losses. “You did a great job Nutmeg.”

Harper looked proud. “All four of you did a great job.”

“His name is Marvel and her name is Rainbow.” Nutmeg teared up and began to cry. “What if I accidentally poison Rainbow?” He was scared. He didn’t want to kill any of their babies.

“Easy sweetheart. We got this. You can feed the poison babies, and one of us will feed little Rainbow. She’s going to be just fine.” Stream reassured his frightened mate.

“That sounds like a great idea. You can feed Holly and Marvel. That way there are no accidental poisonings.” Poppy smiled at him. “Relax love.” 

“She’s going to be alright. We got this.” Branch reassured him. “We got this far. She’ll make it.”

Nutmeg slowly relaxed and looked at all the babies. He closed his eyes and just cried happy tears. After all the loss he had experienced, he had babies that were his. He was so glad they were alive and healthy. He began to sing. He truly felt blessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Nutmeg sang. I don't own the song. All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HhZ1BdMtw_Q


	24. He Who Speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsidian finally talks for the first time in over six months.

The next day, everyone gathered at Basil, Smidge, and Dark’s flower pod for Obsidian’s eighth birthday. Basil was overdue to have his baby and wasn’t going to mind at this point if he or she interrupted the party. He was so uncomfortable. He was back to being in the wheelchair, for the safety of the baby. He used his foot to propel his way towards Branch. “I want to hold those babies.”

“All at once?” Branch watched his heavily pregnant brother. He laughed when Basil opened his arms. “You know there are eight, right?” He was still tired and sore but wanted to be there for Obsidian’s birthday.

“Do I look like I care?” Basil stuck out his tongue. “Bury me!”

Nutmeg glanced over. He was still sore from giving birth but was bouncing back nicely. He walked over and sat down by Branch. “Two of them are poisonous Basil. It’s not safe for your unborn pod.” He was protective. “Until they learn control, it’s best that I’m the only one handling them, unless the other caretaker is not pregnant and is immune to poisons.”

“I’ve got it.” Smidge walked over and quickly snatched Holly and Marvel out of Nutmeg’s hair. She yelped when Nutmeg whapped her and took the two infants back. She growled and whapped him back. The two of them went at it, before Nutmeg retreated to go hide behind Poppy.

“I’m not going to save you.” Poppy giggled and moved out of the way. “Smidge’s electricity hurts.”

“Alright you two, there are newborns involved. That’s enough.” Stream got between Smidge and Nutmeg.

“I’ll get those two eventually. Especially Holly. She’s mine.” Smidge had a smirk on her face. She headed over to Branch and began transferring his babies over to Basil. He tried to get Rainbow and Wonder, but Stream didn’t hand them over. She glared at him and crossed her arms. “Brat…”

Basil smiled and held the quadruplets. He could feel Cherry trying to nurse. “Aww, is your daddy starving you? Uncle Basil will help.” He got her set up and began to nurse her. He knew that it might help trigger labor.

“She ate thirty minutes ago. She’s telling tales.” Branch chuckled and closed his eyes. He was glad to have a tiny break.

Cherry nursed off her uncle. She was sleepy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

Apple began to cry. She wanted back with her daddy.

Splendor started to cry too. He didn’t like it when his siblings cried.

Jubilant just watched his uncle quietly. He was sleepy too.

Obsidian walked over and looked at the babies. He smiled and reached over to Apple. He caressed her cheek. He got her to calm down with his soothing touch. He rubbed Splendor’s back and giggled when he yawned. “Hello babies…”

Basil’s eyes went wide. His boy just talked. He smiled widely. “That’s my boy. I was hoping you would talk again. I love you buddy…”

“I love you too daddy.” Obsidian finally figured out that it was safe to talk again. He hugged into his daddy and gave Apple and Splendor snuggles.

Clarity smiled and walked over to Obsidian. She hugged him and smiled. “Happy Birthday Obsidian.” She was happy that he was talking again. She reached over and put her hand on Cherry’s back. She was a proud big sister.

*Click*

Biggie got a picture of Basil, snuggling with his nieces, nephews, and son. He smiled and took another. Smidge photobombed that one.

Smidge got in front of the camera and stuck out her tongue. She giggled and ran off when Dark chased after her.

Dark went after her. “Get back here! You interrupted a cute picture!” He laughed and tickled her when he caught her.

Basil smiled softly and closed his eyes. He felt a contraction, which was what he was hoping would happen. He didn’t say anything though. He knew Branch and Sky were there. He was going to be just fine with a home delivery.

Stream walked over to Sky and whispered to him. “Watch Basil. I think he just had a contraction.”

Sky nodded and smiled. He was sitting with Satin and Chenille. They had adopted Midnight and Currant. They were watching them play. They were not going to replace Gage, but the two young boys had helped fill a void that they felt.

Guy Diamond was there too. He had his twins in his arms. One looked like Tourmaline, with light green skin and two-toned pink hair, but was a girl. He had named her Ivy. She was a dark trolling but was laid back and content to be in her daddy’s arms. He had a boy in his right arm. He was light green glitter, with white glittery hair. He was a glitter troll. He had named him Peridot. They were a couple weeks old and were accepted by both Guy Diamond and DJ Suki.

DJ Suki had insisted they take in Ether and Isabella. She was talking to Ether about school.

Everyone was content and watched as the children played. It was peaceful for a few hours, before Basil suddenly propelled towards the bedroom. “Help me Sky, please.” He had his right hand on his belly.

Sky followed Basil into the bedroom. He helped him into the bed and removed his pants and leg. He sat them aside and checked him. “The baby is right here little brother. You’re doing great. Nice deep breaths and push.”

Smidge and Dark came in. They watched with wide eyes. They wondered who fathered Basil’s baby.

Basil bared down and pushed. It took several hard pushes, since the baby was big, but he got her out. She had black hair and turquoise colored skin. She was an earth trolling. It was unclear if she was Dark’s or Parch’s. She cried as Sky cleaned her. She was healthy. Basil bled from a tear.

“You did a good job Basil.” Dark watched with a smile.

“She’s so cute.” Smidge smiled and sat next to Basil.

Sky gave the baby to Basil and began healing a tear. “Shares her birthday with her brother.” He smiled.

“Her name is Maple.” Basil breathed hard and held his daughter. “Happy Birthday sweetheart.”

Obsidian came in and looked at his crying sister. “Is this a birthday present?”

Basil chuckled and smiled. “Yes son, this is your present from me. Do you like her?”

“Yes daddy, I love her.” Obsidian crawled into the bed with him and snuggled right in. 

Dark crawled in and cuddled with them. He was so glad it went relatively smoothly. He was a proud daddy. “Welcome to our world Maple.”


	25. Someone To Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It becomes clear that Branch, Stream, Poppy, Harper, and Nutmeg need to keep an eye on one of the colony members.

A month later, Nutmeg was on his way home for the night. He was alone this time, which was unusual. He was halfway home when he got jumped by a young female.

A twenty-year-old orange nature glitter troll with orange hair and green eyes, whom went by the name of Marigold, grabbed Nutmeg by the shirt and pulled him into her flower pod. She pulled a knife out and pointed it towards him. “I want to make something extremely clear Nutmeg. I don’t trust you, and I don’t like that you’ve had children. Watch your back. There are several of us watching you closely. If anything happens to anyone because of you or your children, I’ll personally end your life, and the lives of Marvel and Holly. Don’t have any more children. The more you have, the more risk there is to this entire colony.” She punched him in the stomach, and then pushed him out the door. She turned to her two-year-old son, Carrot, and picked him up. She carried him towards the door and looked at Nutmeg. “He’s dangerous son. You can’t trust poison trolls.” She slammed the door. She wanted it to be clear that she hated his guts.

Nutmeg avoided eye contact and cringed when Marigold punched him in the stomach. He thought of biting her, like he was given permission to do, but he was worried she would kill her. His babies needed him to keep them safe. He also didn’t want to orphan Carrot. The little one didn’t deserve that. He gasped for air. She had knocked the wind out of him. He fell and bumped his head when she pushed out the door. He laid there for a few minutes. He was afraid to move. When she slammed the door, he got up and hurried home. He went straight to bed and curled up into it. He had a bump on his head, but he had managed to catch his breath. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was scared for the lives of his babies.

Clarity saw him retreat to the bedroom. She hurried after him and checked him over. She saw the bump and began to heal him. “Who hurt you?” She looked upset and worried. It had been over seven months since Tourmaline, Parch, and Zilcon died, but it appeared that their colony members were still fearful of Nutmeg, despite his attempts to reverse the damages that the evil king, queen, and prince had inflicted.

“Marigold…” Nutmeg whispered. “We need to watch her. Please stay safe.” He pulled her to him and ran his hand through her long, two-toned hair.

“That was mean of her.” Clarity frowned and snuggled with him. She listened to his heart pound in his chest. She wished that everyone who was mean to him would leave him alone, or at least treat him nicer. He didn’t deserve to live in fear.

Lilac came into the bedroom and crawled into the bed. “Is daddy Nutmeg OK?” She snuggled into him.

“He looks sad.” Branch Junior had followed and also snuggled up into bed.

“I’ll beat them up.” Warrior crawled into the bed and snuggled right in.

“You’re braver than I am Warrior.” Nutmeg snuggled with the older children and sniffled. He wasn’t sure what he could do to make the others believe that he was not the enemy. He was trying so hard just to be a fair and loving prince. It wasn’t fair.

Branch peeked in and watched Clarity, Lilac, Branch Junior, and Warrior snuggle with Nutmeg. He saw the bump on his head. He had heard Nutmeg whisper that it was Marigold. He planned to keep an eye on her and give her a warning. He wouldn’t tolerate abusive behavior. Fear was their enemy. He hoped that time would heal the wounds that his old colony felt. He hoped that peace would come to the colony. He wanted all of them to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of part 2. I have a part 3 planned. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
